Matar una mariposa
by Makoto Black
Summary: ¿Qué ocurre cuando el ser más inocente que existe, debe transformarse en el más mortífero que hay?, el amor puede comenzar como una broma, pero nunca terminará de igual manera; cuando se trata de amar con el corazón, Draco, siempre se debe ser consciente de en qué momento abarca también el alma.
1. Luna

-¡Abran! -Gritó el hombre golpeando fuertemente, Potter venía corriendo desesperado y tras él, Longbottom y Weasley intentaban darle alcance, igual de ansiosos pero mucho menos alterados; era un barrio pobre, en un pueblo alejado de una metrópoli francesa, la bahía se veía a muchos metros y el aroma a sal y arena les golpeaba la nariz con fuerza; era el paraíso para cualquier pareja, el nido de amor para una unión desconsolada. Era el refugio para un secuestrador, escondite para un asesino.

Encontrar el sitio donde estaban había sido más complicado de lo que todos esperaban; dar con ellos representó casi una misión imposible. Con los zapatos llenos de arena y el sudor empapándole la espalda Neville buscó divisar por la ventana alguna sombra que le dijera que había alguien dentro de la casa, pero no tuvo resultado; se sentía asustado, tenía el extraño presentimiento de que nada iba a salir bien, de que si al fin habían dado con ellos era sólo para encontrar algo fatídico; convencido de esto, clavó los ojos en el piso y no volvió a levantarlos en un buen rato. Ron miraba a todos lados, sabía que estaban causando mucho escándalo y aunque era obvio que aquél era un pueblo de magos, también lo era que no estaban acostumbrados a ver tanto movimiento; frunció el ceño e infló las mejillas cuando escuchó a Harry gritar, quizá todos estaban muy alterados, pero él, más que ninguno.

-¡¿Por qué no han entrado?!... ¡Tiren la puerta si es necesario! -Ordenó haciendo a los aurores a un lado y sacando su varita. -¡Está ahí adentro!

-No podemos entrar sin un motivo aparente, no podemos invadir una propiedad mágica privada. -Exclamó el auror a su lado, un hombre francés que hablaba tan bien el inglés como el propio Potter; éste no le hizo caso, apuntó con firmeza y derrumbó la puerta sin siquiera murmurar algo, la ansiedad lo corroía, había prometido regresar con ella a salvo e iba a cumplirlo.

-Si quiere, que me demande después. -Espetó entrando con fiereza, los aurores se quedaron afuera, entendían la preocupación de Potter por la desaparición, desde hacía tanto tiempo, de una de sus mejores aliadas, pero ayudarle a invadir así, era otra cosa, ellos tenían protocolos; Weasley y Longbottom subieron al porche de la casa apresurados y entraron tras de Potter, con las varitas afuera y las caras preocupadas; el primero convencido de que algo malo pasaba, el segundo, irritantemente asustado.

Nada más entrar Harry deseó salir corriendo, la casa estaba hecha una mierda, el polvo cubría cada mueble como una densa capa de raso blanco, las ventanas estaban empañadas de mugre y en el suelo, vasos de plástico, botellas rotas y papeles parecían querer formar una alfombra de basura; pero más allá de eso, la piel se le había erizado al detectar un olor especial: el aroma a muerto.

-¡Dicen que nadie ha salido o entrado desde la tormenta de hace dos días! -Gritó uno de los aurores sin atreverse a entrar, con un acento francés acrecentado por la agitación de venir corriendo desde la otra esquina; Harry empezó a agacharse para dar con algo, una señal al menos que le dijera que alguien seguía ahí; Ron sospechaba que se habían largado, que habían huido de nuevo, aprovechándose de la rara tormenta de la que todo el mundo hablaba, aunque su instinto le advertía de ese aroma extraño; Neville, erizado como un gato, sabía que estaban ahí, lo olía en la sala húmeda, en las cortinas cerradas, en el comedor revuelto y en ese perfume, que rondaba frecuentemente el ambiente de sus padres.

Harry dio la vuelta en el pasillo, caminando hacia esa terraza separada del patio trasero por una enorme ventana, cubierta por unas cortinas de lino gruesas, azules, llenas de telarañas y quemadas en la parte inferior; creyó que seguramente en otro momento, aquél sitio debía ser el más hermoso de la casa y no estaba equivocado. Se quedó mirando hacia la ventana con la idea de abrir las cortinas, para dejar entrar la luz y buscar mejor; pronto su atención fue captada por las cosas en el suelo, un frasco de tinta roto, papeles con notas, muchas, por doquier, plumas hechas añicos, trozos de ropa y manchas, demasiadas manchas de sangre.

Escuchó los pies enormes de Ron a su espalda, ir a la izquierda a asomarse a la cocina, a donde entró sin volverse a mirarlo; dentro el pelirrojo encontró platos sucios, flores secas en un florero de cristal, con el agua enverdecida por el abandono; al verlas de cerca, las reconoció como claveles y pensó en ella, en su sonrisa de siempre. Fue al refrigerador y lo encontró vacío, sólo bolsas con hielo en el congelador parecían haber sido el contenido de siempre; en el fregador, encontró cuchillos, tenedores y cucharas, todos atados con pedazos de lo que identificó como una falda azul, la ventana tenía vista a la bahía, el cristal estaba roto y una brisa marítima entraba por el hueco; el azul del mar le hizo recordar sus vivaces ojos.

Harry seguía fijo mirando a las cortinas, pensando en ella y en la posibilidad de que se les hubieran escapado otra vez, de que no dieran de nueva cuenta con ellos y tener que regresar a decirle a Ginny y a Hermione que no la habían recuperado; estaba harto, cansado, frustrado, ya no podía seguir así y sabía que ni ellas dos, soportarían más la incertidumbre. Mientras pensaba, Neville seguía en la entrada, mirando cada cosa que parecía insignificante, pero que de pronto le pareció de una relevancia descomunal: una manta en un rincón, un portarretratos con una imagen de esos dos, él frío, ella dulce, flores secas sobre la repisa, una caja de dulces vacía en la mesita de la sala; era como si hubieran tenido tiempos felices.

Siguió a Ron y a Harry hacia la pequeña sala con terraza y nada más entrar, comprendió que todo terminaba en esa habitación; se volvió al diván a espaldas de Harry, que por la oscuridad de esa habitación cerrada, no había visto nada; él sí veía, veía bien y deseó no tener vista para no mirarla. Contuvo la respiración y el llanto le llenó los ojos tan rápido que se preguntó si no lo habría tenido desde mucho tiempo antes, listo a salir.

Harry notó que Neville se quedaba parado ahí, a su espalda sin decir nada, rígido como si hubiera visto un fantasma; se volvió intrigado por esa actitud y al verle el rostro que miraba justo a lo que había estado a su espalda, en medio de la habitación, frunció el ceño y le siguió la mirada. No pudo decir nada, absolutamente nada. Atinó a caminar hasta el diván y tirarse de rodillas frente a él, la varita se le cayó rodando unos centímetros, ¿para qué la quería ya?; tragó saliva tratando de hablar pero no podía, nada quedaba en su garganta sino la necesidad de...

-No hay comida, debieron irse. -Ron salió de la cocina y al verlos ahí, aguzó la vista que no le daba para distinguir, entre la penumbra de las cortinas, nada más que la sombra del diván y esos dos.

-Lu… -Murmuró Neville a medias, el labio inferior le temblaba tanto que no podía articular una palabra; Ron dio dos pasos hasta ellos consumido por algo que le pareció ser emoción por encontrarla, pero Harry se sacudía convulso y comprendió que no era buena señal; Neville no podía ver ya nada, nada más que esa figura de Harry en el suelo y el cuerpo de Ron a pocos pasos a su lado que con la boca abierta, al fin se había dado cuenta; se sorprendió en demasía al ver que alguien salía de la habitación contigua y se acercaba presuroso, al tiempo que Harry estiraba su mano para tocarla, para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando.

-¡No la toquen! -Gritó rabioso, con una voz más parecida a un chillido que a la voz arrastrada y presuntuosa que le conocían; Ron se volvió sorprendido al ver a ese hombre, delgado hasta los huesos, de cabello largo despeinado y bigote insignificante; ardía en rabia y sin poder evitarlo soltó la varita y se le fue encima lleno de ira, convencido de que sólo con sus manos podría desquitar todo el odio que sentía.

-¡Malfoy hijo de perra!... ¡¿Qué le hiciste?!... ¡¿Qué le hiciste?! -Preguntó tirándolo al suelo de un puñetazo en el rostro, Draco no hizo por defenderse, sólo tendía los brazos hacia el cuerpo como un maniaco, como desesperado, como si fueran a arrancarle del pecho el corazón mismo; con los ojos profundos de un enfermo y desvelado moribundo y los labios blancos y partidos de quien no ha comido en días, Draco gritó lleno de desconsuelo.

-¡Suéltala, Potter! -Cayó al suelo, con la boca reventada por el golpe de Ron, sin meter las manos para defenderse de los golpes que amenazan con matarlo. -¡No la toquen!... ¡Aléjense!

-No… -Murmuró Harry sin darle importancia al rubio, Ron seguía forcejeando con él y Neville con la mano en el pecho, apretándose el suéter como si quisiera contener el latido de su corazón, dio dos pasos atrás para llamar a los aurores; Harry la tocó apenas y estaba tan helada que se mordió el labio inferior en un intento por no gritar de pena; pero no funcionó, el sonido le brotó como un gemido angustioso.

Se arrastró por el piso hasta llegar al diván, le puso la mano en el cuello, pero la frialdad era más que evidencia de que ya no estaba ahí; subió la mano hasta tocarle la mejilla y le movió la cabeza para mirarla, tenía los ojos cerrados como dormida y los labios dibujaban una sonrisa traviesa y tímida; la bajó del diván jalándola con su mano, colocada en su cintura, ella descendió hasta caer en sus piernas, tan pesada como la verdad de lo que ocurría. Le apoyó la cara en su brazo como a un bebé y le quitó el cabello de la frente con cuidado, Neville se arrodilló a su lado y los gritos de Draco y rugidos de Ron se les hacían lejanos, como si el silencio de ella fuera tan intenso, que los hundiera sin remedio a ellos también.

Le miró la frente, límpida y clara, las ojeras profundas y casi verdes y la línea roja de la sangre que le había escurrido de la nariz, hasta por debajo de la oreja izquierda; su oído derecho tenía también las marcas de haber sangrado y su cuello, del lado izquierdo, mostraba una herida como de algo que revienta desde dentro, herida que pudo sentir le corría por la espalda hasta alcanzarle la cadera; sollozó desconsolado abrazándola y Neville pudo verle los brazos marcados por cardenales y las piernas manchadas de sangre; el aroma era ya terrible, pero seguía siendo hermosa e inocente como en el Colegio.

-¿Por qué? -Preguntó Harry con la cabeza oculta en aquel pecho muerto. -¿Por qué tenía que ser así?

-Si la hubiéramos encontrado antes. -Murmuró Neville a medias, Ron intentaba controlar a Draco que ahora luchaba, pero por ponerse de pie e ir hasta ellos.

-¡Suéltenla!... ¡Déjenla!... ¡Déjenla en paz! -Gritó desesperado, arañándole a Ron el cuello en un intento por soltarse, Harry no hacía caso y los aurores entraron y ayudaron a Ron a someterlo, sorprendidos de la fuerza que tenía pese a su claro estado de inanición; Ron, exhausto, fue directo a verla en brazos de Harry, a confirmar que lo que le estaba pareciendo un ensueño era cierto; los hombres tomaron a Draco y lo llevaron a la puerta, pero él no quería irse y con los ojos desorbitados, pataleó y rabió para que no lo sacaran de ahí.

-No es cierto… no es cierto. -Repetía Ron sacudiendo la cabeza, mientras Harry le empapaba el pecho con su llanto, a ella, que ya estaba muerta; Neville le acariciaba la cabeza entre sollozos y Ron golpeaba un mueble desconsolado; Draco logró aferrarse de la puerta, para que no lo sacaran y llorando gritó lo único que ya le interesaba.

-¡Luna!... ¡Luna!... -Ron apretó los dientes para no volverse y golpearlo de nuevo, Neville no le daba importancia y Harry, demasiado dolido, no podía ya ni escuchar a aquél hombre que al ser sacado de la casa, todavía gritaba:

_¡Luna!_


	2. Draco

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a JK Rowling, autora de Harry Potter y en gran medida, razón para haber escrito esta historia; si no hubiera dejado tela de donde cortar y personajes geniales que pueda una explotar, esta trama no habría surgido. Al mismo tiempo, la idea general que da forma a esta historia, está inspirada (quizá bastante basada) en el manga original de Shin Takahashi: __Saishü Heiki Kanojo, __historia que logró enternecerme y hacerme llorar a mares y a la que deseo homenajear con esta historia._

_Básicamente, diré que la idea de la historia y su hilo conductual, no me pertenecen; diré también que los personajes tampoco son míos y yo sólo pienso en el cómo habrían actuado. Sin más ni más, admito que esto está realizado única y exclusivamente para entretenerles, emocionarles y mostrarles eso que se me ocurre producto de lo que me emociona, me entretiene y me habla dentro de mi cabeza…_

_Espero, disfruten este segundo capítulo._

-¡Esto es un atropello!

-No le permito que alce la voz, señora.

-¡Usted no me calla!, ¡Exijo que se haga algo ante semejante atropello!

-Su hijo cometió un crimen, asesinó a una mujer que…

-¡Él no es un asesino!

-Eso ni usted ni yo lo sabemos, hasta ahora no podemos asegurarlo.

-¡Mi hijo no se mancharía las manos con la sangre de alguien como ella!

-No estamos evaluando la calidad de la sangre, señora…

-Escúcheme, lo que quiero es que envíen un médico a verlo, esos brutos casi lo matan…

-Nadie le hizo daño a su hijo, fue encontrado con esas heridas… además, es un asesino y no tiene derechos por tanto.

-¡Esa demente lo engatusó!, ¡Lo volvió loco!... si su forma de defenderse fue matándola entonces es defensa propia… tiene derecho a que lo vea un sanador… esos estúpidos lo molieron a golpes.

-¡Señora Malfoy, si continúa ofendiendo de esa forma tanto a la víctima como a los responsables de atrapar a su hijo, me veré obligado a ordenar que la saquen de aquí!

-¡Usted no puede hacer eso!... ¡¿No sabe quién soy?!

-Usted y su apellido ya no tienen poder, no me obligue a echarle… ¡Controle su tono!

\- …

-Señora Malfoy, comprendo su desesperación pero…

-Por favor… envíe a un sanador para revisar a mi hijo, se lo imploro, mi esposo intenta conseguirle un buen abogado pero no encontramos uno que quiera trabajar para nosotros, al menos envíele un sanador, por favor…

\- …

-Él no es un asesino, somos traidores si lo quiere ver así y Lucius era un criminal… pero él es joven, él... estoy segura de que él no lo hizo.

\- …

-Podría jurar que él no la mató… no lo entiende y yo tampoco, pero él no le habría hecho daño… basta ver sus ojos… él no la dañó.

-Señora Malfoy, enviaré un sanador del equipo de aurores a revisar a su hijo, aunque le advierto que se aprovechará para entrevistarle… todo lo que diga, será usado durante el juicio.

-No importa lo que hagan… pero por favor, que lo atiendan.

La atmósfera era oscura, húmeda y casi verdosa por la presencia del moho y demás decorados propios de un calabozo de Azkaban; la luz entraba a medias e iluminaba igual que una vela apunto de apagarse, no hacía calor ni frío, era un sitio sin nada en que no se sentía cosa alguna, donde nada tenía importancia. Permanecía de pie junto a los barrotes mirando por la ventana la luz plateada de la luna afuera, sonreía con un aire de ironía casi tatuado en el rostro.

Unos zapatos finos de tacón bajo lo hicieron fruncir el ceño y odiar a quien le interrumpía en su contemplación de ella, de ella en imagen allá afuera; cuando la celda se abrió y pudo distinguir que el celador se marchaba, hizo por alejarse más yendo hacia el muro, quizá estirar las manos para sacarlas por la ventana que le dejaba verla le diera otra vez la abstracción suficiente para sentirse solo, ella siempre se abstraía mucho, pero no le enseñó a hacerlo. Sintió un perfume extraño, más cítricos que maderas y molesto por ello se volvió furioso y se encontró con ella.

-Malfoy… vengo a revisarte, por favor siéntate.

-Una sanadora… en eso terminaste, Chang. -Escupió mordaz, maldito, pero con la voz tan débil que Cho se sorprendió sintiendo pena por él; se quedó tiesa mirándole fijo, esperando a que el silencio le fuera tan pesado que lo obligara a cooperar, pero no pasó, el rubio se arremangó la camisa y se cruzó de brazos sonriendo.

-No piensas cooperar… ¿verdad? -Él alzó una ceja con mueca de desprecio y Cho tuvo que aceptar que iba a tener que usar magia para someterlo, sacó la varita y le apuntó firmemente, cuando él descruzó los brazos y cerró los ojos con cansancio.

-Necesito estar entero para encontrarla. -Murmuró sentándose en su camastro, le volvió la mirada a Cho y espero paciente a que ella dijera algo, pero estaba tan impresionada por su actitud resignada que parecía no comprender lo que pasaba. -Muévete Chang, no tengo tu tiempo. -Había recuperado toda su actitud pedante y ella sonrojada hasta la raíz del pelo se acercó de mala gana y le revisó el rostro.

Tenía la nariz rota por el golpe que le había dado Ron, igual que la boca partida y manchas de sangre por las mejillas y la barbilla; su ceja izquierda estaba marcada por una línea roja y púrpura, como si faltara apenas un poco para desgarrarse, como un borde latiente apunto de manar un hilo rojo y negro. Draco le sonreía irónico clavándole los ojos con la intención de seducirla, Cho se sonrojó más al verle los ojos inyectados en sangre como si no hubiera dormido en días, en semanas; le revisó las orejas y le descubrió el lóbulo ausente en una, la derecha; él frunció el ceño cuando sacó un frasco y con un hisopo le fue cubriendo cada herida y arañón con un líquido viscoso y verde; lo inundó una ansiedad absurda por rascarse, pero se contuvo tragando saliva y frunciendo la frente, Cho se irguió y mirando su maletín susurró.

-Quítate la camisa. -Draco notó algo que le llamó la atención como una luz en medio de tanta penumbra, Cho tenía una mancha en el brazo, un lunar oscuro que le hizo sentir náuseas, era igual al de ella en la pierna derecha; un sofoco lo hizo levantarse en vilo y tomar a Cho por la cintura para mirarle el brazo, ella se asustó y casi suelta un grito pero se contuvo con rabia. -¡Malfoy ¿qué haces?!

-Chang… quién diría que fueras tan linda. -Masculló como pretexto para sujetarle por la muñeca y hacerle extender el brazo, Cho no lo dudó un momento, le dio un tirón agresivo y sacó la varita que le clavó en el pecho con tanta fuerza que él ahogó un gritillo, carcajeó divertido mirándola con descaro. -Pobrecita, Chang… te asustas, no te preocupes… yo siempre las prefiero rubias, a ti no te mataría, podría comerte pero no matarte. -Volvió a reír y Cho ardió en vergüenza y rabia.

-Jamás se te quitará lo estúpido… ¿por qué se fue contigo? -Preguntó más al aire que a él pero la pregunta lo golpeó peor que si lo hubiera maldecido; palideció más de lo que podría decirse en él normal y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre su camastro, respirando cansado, sin decir nada se fue quitando la camisa y Cho sintió más que nunca que ese caso era lo más raro que había visto en su vida.

Los brazos de Draco tenían cicatrices gruesas y oscuras, todas imitando la forma de hilos que le envolvían las extremidades, en el torso tenía dos cicatrices enormes, una en el abdomen junto al ombligo con la forma de una quemadura, como una araña con sus patas largas abarcándole gran espacio; en el pecho, del lado izquierdo junto al corazón tenía un corte transversal que resaltaba hundido y pálido, parecía tener una o dos semanas, tenía marcas rojas y manchas moradas alrededor; todo él estaba lleno de cardenales, algunos recientes otros francamente viejos.

Se concentró en curarle con cuidado y quiso no darle importancia a todo lo que representaban esas heridas; detectó de inmediato que tenía varias costillas recién soldadas y que además algunos golpes habían dañado órganos internos sino de gravedad, sí de consideración; frunció el ceño al detectarle quemaduras expansivas y moretones en el costado, cuando le pidió que se diera la vuelta empujándolo un poco no pudo contener la expresión de sorpresa al verle la espalda prácticamente cuadriculada. Suspiró y se sopló el cabello que le había caído a la frente, le vio arañones profundos y gruesos, casi agujeros en la parte de los hombros, mordidas en el cuello y casi trozos enteros de piel que habían cicatrizado fuera de su lugar.

-¿Qué hicieron?... ¿por qué estás así y por qué ella murió de esa forma? -Preguntó atrevida, rompiendo el silencio ensimismado que él intentaba controlar con una sonrisa sarcástica que lo hiciera parecer el de antes.

-¿Quieres saberlo, Chang? -Preguntó alzando una ceja mientras ella ponía la poción en todos los arañones frescos, con una mueca de autosuficiencia que hubiera matado de indignación a Granger; asintió débilmente esperanzada en que no la mirara para darse cuenta de su interés, pero él tenía que decirlo, le importara o no. -Fue el infierno… todo entre los dos fue un infierno... pero… -Un brillo fugaz le inundó el rostro, mirando a la ventanilla alcanzó a distinguir la luna preciosa en lo alto. -… ella es como un ángel… ya no tiene mancha, ahora juzga y decide, ahora es…

-¡Malfoy! -Neville estaba en la reja mirándolos, Cho seguía concentrada en las heridas y él se había vuelto a mirarlo con un aire de desdén y repudio. -En una hora vendrán a interrogarte otra vez. -No dijo nada más, miró a Cho como reprobando sus acciones y se fue a grandes pasos.

-Imbécil… como si me importara que vengan a preguntarme, a mí ya nada me importa. -Sentenció rudo y arisco se volvió al muro; ya nada le contestó a Cho porque tenía siempre los ojos fijos en el cielo nocturno afuera, ya nada le importaba; cuando lo dejó sólo luego de hacerle beber algunas pócimas, sonrió agradecido de saberse de nuevo como antes, abandonado.

Entonces volvió a mirar el cielo, a la luna que le mostraba lo que tanto le había perseguido en aquél infierno; el cielo azul oscuro y el brillo de la luna le devolvían la imagen acuosa de esa chica antes de morir. Esos ojos azules que le habían dejado en el alma heridas más profundas que todas las que Cho había sanado; cerró los ojos y volvió a escuchar ese susurro ahogado y juguetón de hacía un par de noches:

_Draco, Draco… ¿ves?, como matar una mariposa._


	3. La declaración

_Tercer capítulo… si alguno de ustedes ha ido a asomarse a la página donde originalmente yace_

_esta historia, notará que no he publicado aquí como lo he hecho_

_allá; esto responde a una necesidad de la continuidad de la historia_

_(y del formato de ). Me he visto en la necesidad pues de reacomodar un poco los_

_capítulos, en futuros días habrá actualización allá, mientras que aquí_

_la historia seguirá el ritmo actual (espero que en cuanto a narración_

_y no en cuanto a actualización n.n')_

_Un saludo a quienes lean, gracias._

* * *

Entró con paso firme como todo el mundo debía mirarla, era importante dejar muy en claro que era ella la Jefa de una importante oficina del Ministerio, no por nada había llegado hasta ese puesto, ahora, incluso con la pena, ella era una roca; Ginny tras ella venía seria y pensativa, no comprendía para qué les había mandado llamar, ya la habían identificado, ya habían llorado en esa sala fría y blanca de la morgue, ¿para qué volver a llamarlas?, fuera lo que fuera, no parecía un buen augurio. En cuanto las dos llegaron hasta ella que abría el pecho de un hombre de color, Cho Chang, sanadora y encargada de la morgue del Ministerio, además de ser a quien se acudía para revisar casos de asesinato, levantó la cara y las miró sin sonrisa alguna, sin expresión.

-¿Para qué nos llamaste? -Preguntó Hermione luego de saludarle con un frío beso en la mejilla que la oriental aceptó e imitó con Ginny.

-Esto es raro, Hermione, y sé que no les va a gustar, pero tengo que mostrárselos… quise llamar a los chicos, pero Harry parece querer golpear a todo el mundo y Ron siempre está sofocado… Neville, bueno él no deja de llorar. -Que Cho viniera a decirles cosas que ya sabían sólo empeoraba la situación, Ginny se puso roja de rabia y sin tacto alguno soltó despectiva.

-¿Vas a decirnos para qué nos llamaste o burlarte de lo que ocurre? -Cho desorbitó los ojos y no supo cómo actuar, se quedó pasmada mirándolas a las dos, Hermione había optado por bajar la cara y Ginny estaba dispuesta a largarse.

-N-no… no he querido burlarme, no es esa mi intención, yo simplemente…

-Cho, las dos estamos muy mal, Ginny y yo sabemos que no es tu intención, tampoco es la nuestra ofenderte… es que… -Hermione se quedó sin voz, Ginny optó por ir a apoyarse a una mesa contigua.

-Es que ella no merecía morir. -Soltó Ginny en un sollozo amargo.

-Y lo entiendo, créanme que lo entiendo, y si las he llamado es sólo porque lo que he visto, me ha dejado sin idea de qué ocurre… esto va más allá de lo que vi en Draco. -Cho empezó a caminar y ellas le siguieron, Hermione frunció el ceño.

-¿Lo que viste en Draco? -Preguntó mientras Cho se sacaba la varita del bolsillo y hacía aparecer en su mano tres cubre bocas.

-Draco tiene el cuerpo molido, no hay parte de él que no tenga cicatriz… está cubierto de cardenales y quemaduras. -Cho se detuvo en la puerta y se volvió a mirarlas entregándoles los cubre bocas, Ginny tomó el hombro de Hermione con emoción.

-Ella peleó. -Sonrió la pelirroja entre nubarrones de llanto orgulloso.

-No creo que sea eso Ginny… encontré muchas cosas cuando revisé la casa y más aún en el cuerpo de Luna, chicas, quiero que entiendan que les muestro esto porque quizá ustedes puedan ayudarme a resolver qué pasó… Luna no fue asesinada de una forma… no sé cómo decirlo… ¡común! -Cho parecía asustada y desesperada, Hermione y Ginny se miraron confundidas.

-Cho, ¿qué quieres decir? -Hermione entrecerró los ojos interesada y Ginny sintió un escalofrío cuando Cho no dijo nada y abrió la puerta de la habitación.

-Pónganse los cubre bocas, tienen un hechizo para eliminar el olor… por favor, sean fuertes. -Cho no las miró y Hermione se puso verde del espanto.

Entraron en una sala de operaciones, las gavetas de los costados estaban cerradas y en la mesa de trabajo bajo una enorme lámpara blanca, un cuerpo se consumía; Hermione entró empujada por Ginny que moría de ansiedad por conocer el motivo del miedo de Cho, ésta se acercó hasta la mesa y quitó la sábana blanca con manchones húmedos que cubría el cuerpo. Ginny dio un grito de horror y cayó de rodillas y Hermione tuvo que irse a un lado y tirarse a vomitar lo poco que había podido comer esa mañana; Cho miró a otro lado, esperando a que pudieran reponerse, pero parecía que sería imposible, Hermione se puso a llorar apoyada en sus manos contra el suelo manchado y Ginny miraba como hipnotizada el cadáver sobre la mesa.

-¡No… no, no, no… no, no, no… es… es imposible! -Gritó la pelirroja sin poderse contener, la confusión la invadía, era algo imposible.

-Cho, ¿qué pasó? -Hermione respiraba lo mejor que podía entre su cubre bocas sucio, se lo arrancó del rostro y lo arrojó lejos, haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para levantarse e ignorar el aroma de putrefacción que lo llenaba todo. -¡No han pasado ni doce horas desde que la encontraron!... ¡¿Por qué está así?! -Se dirigió a Cho, que miraba el cuerpo con una palidez exacerbada; Ginny no podía ponerse en pie, tenía los ojos clavados en la mano de Luna; el cuerpo estaba desecho, la piel lucía un tono grisáceo casi morado, los párpados se habían hundido y reducido los ojos casi hasta sólo quedar las cuencas, los brazos eran tiras de una piel rígida y seca mientras el pecho y el abdomen parecían contener un líquido viscoso y negro.

-¡Desgraciado… infeliz!... ¿por qué le hizo esto?, ¿por qué? -Ginny estaba desconsolada y Cho miró a Hermione con un dejo de enfado.

-Eso es lo que quiero que entiendan… Draco no pudo hacer esto. -Sentenció fríamente y Hermione le clavó una mirada de sorpresa.

-¡Pero él estaba con ella! -Gritó furiosa, Cho negó suavemente, se acercó al cuerpo pasando por delante de Ginny y metió las manos bajo él para cargarlo.

-Sujétense de mí. -Pidió y las dos obedecieron de mala gana, se aparecieron y al parpadear estaban en lo que reconocieron como la escena del crimen. -Miren. -Cho les mostró a Luna que había vuelto a la normalidad de una muerta con pocas horas de haber fallecido, Hermione se atragantó.

-No es posible… es imposible. -Repetía Ginny al oído de Cho, que cerrando los ojos dejó el cuerpo de Luna sobre el mueble en que la había encontrado Harry.

-Esto se debe a la casa… Draco puso en la casa un hechizo que no he podido encontrar en ningún sitio, no sé qué es, pero sirve para conservar a Luna. -Murmuró a medias, Hermione frunció el ceño.

-¿Conservarla? -Preguntó atónita.

-El hechizo le daba a Luna energía y vitalidad… es como si… como si Luna hubiera estado muy enferma Hermione, y Draco usara toda su magia para mantenerla con vida. -Cho tenía en la cara una mueca de pena que hizo a Ginny saltar de coraje.

-¿No estarás diciendo que él intentaba ayudarla? -Preguntó la pelirroja ignorando a Hermione que miraba a Luna.

-No, yo no sé para qué lo hizo… sólo digo lo que veo Ginny, eso y nada más… puede haber usado el hechizo para muchas cosas, para mantenerla con vida más tiempo y seguirla torturando, si es que lo quieres ver así… o quizá lo hacía para mantenerla con vida salvándola de otra cosa, no sé… el punto es que por eso el cuerpo adopta esta imagen cuando lo traemos aquí, fuera de la casa, el efecto dura unas horas… pero luego desaparece… como podrán imaginar, ahora me es imposible saber cuándo murió Luna exactamente. -Cho se inclinó hacia la rubia y la peinó con delicadeza. -Aunque no lo crean, a mí también me duele mucho que terminara así.

-Cho, ¿qué más encontraste? -Preguntó Hermione y la oriental se levantó para contestar.

-Todas las heridas de Draco fueron causadas de alguna forma por Luna, bajo sus uñas había piel y sangre de él, el halo mágico que lo rodea es de Luna, la lleva impregnada en cada herida… Draco está tan debilitado por todas esas heridas y por la fuerza del hechizo de la casa, que le hubiera sido imposible llevar una vida activa, quizá trabajaba y hacía cosas en la vida diaria, pero mágicamente, habrían podido noquearlo con el desmaius más débil que imagines… -Cho miraba a Ginny y a Hermione alternativamente, la primera parecía emocionarse de saber que el rubio sufría, la castaña estaba analizando todo lo que le decía. -… y otra cosa, el pecho de Luna tiene una cicatriz particularmente rara, cuando la revisé noté que es una marca mágica muy poderosa, tanto que mi varita reacciona a ella repeliéndola… algo le pasó a Luna que los afectó a los dos.

-En pocas palabras, necesitamos que Draco nos diga lo que ocurrió, ¿cierto? -Preguntó Ginny al cabo de un momento de silencio.

-Eso o que Luna se los diga, pero conociéndola, no creo que se haya quedado como fantasma. -Murmuró Cho sonriendo y ellas no tuvieron más remedio que imitarle tristemente.

* * *

Permanecía recargado a un costado de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, mirando fijamente el piso y la pared de en frente, pensando y recordando cosas que ahora le parecían imposibles de tan lejanas; ella le había provocado siempre un miedo extraño, siempre había tenido la impresión de que estaba loca y de que esa locura la iba a terminar metiendo en muchos problemas; cuando dijo que se iba y supieron que Draco iba con ella, concluyó que estaba tocando fondo, y si se enojó y rabió en su contra, no era porque no la quisiera, era porque no imaginaba que todo terminaría de esa forma. Ahora se sentía terriblemente culpable, enfermo, era como si él hubiera tenido la posibilidad de detenerla y por pura desidia no lo hubiera hecho, pero eso era una tontería; ahora ahí plantado al lado de la puerta que lo separaba del culpable, le daban ganas de abrirla y meterse para golpearlo hasta hartarse, pero Harry había sido muy claro, legalmente lo hundirían, iba a pagar por lo que había hecho, era cuestión de esperar.

Alzó la cara y miró a Neville que cabizbajo se acercaba lentamente, no lo había visto tan mal en mucho tiempo, era extraño que volviera a ser el chico tímido de Colegio, cuando hacía mucho que su forma de ser había mejorado; el moreno se paró delante suyo mirándose la mano apretada en puño, Ron alzó más la cara para verlo bien.

-¿Está adentro? -Preguntó con una voz tan áspera que no creyó que fuera suya.

-Sí… tiene rato ahí, Harry quiere esperar a Hermione y Ginny que fueron donde Cho, piensa que con ellas aquí, es menos probable que tú y yo lo matemos. -Sonrió formando círculos con la punta de su pie izquierdo, Neville rió sacudiendo la cabeza.

-No sé cómo puede contenerse tanto… quisiera cortarle el cuello de un tajo. -Murmuró el moreno levantando apenas la cara, Ron pudo verle los ojos hinchados de llorar.

-Te juro que no va a salir de este edificio con vida, voy a presionar hasta que le condenen al beso y de mi cuenta corre, que su asquerosa alma se pudra dentro de un Dementor. -Amenazó Ron y Neville le miró a los ojos como apoyándolo, los dos compartían ahora el mismo odio; los pasos en el pasillo anunciaron la llegada de Hermione y Ginny que venían desencajadas pero enteras.

-Listo… ¿dónde está Harry? -Preguntó Ginny, Ron asintió y murmuró.

-Dentro. -Hermione lo tomó del costado y juntos fueron a la puerta, abrieron y encontraron a Draco de pie contra la pared del fondo, cruzado de brazos recargado de lado; Harry por su parte caminaba de lado a lado de la habitación, quizá porque sólo esa forma tenía de contener la rabia que lo carcomía por dentro.

-Vaya, vaya… pero si son todos los leoncitos, ¿qué van a hacer?... ¿darme de nalgadas? -Dijo mirándolos de reojo y Harry se puso rígido, Hermione luchó por contener a Ron que quería tirarse sobre él y Neville atinó a tomar una silla y sentarse para ver a un rincón.

-Yo que tú me callaría, no están las cosas para que bromees, Malfoy. -Aseguró Ginny mirándolo con odio, Hermione fue la primera en hablar.

-Si estamos todos aquí es porque el Ministerio nos pide que haya más de dos testigos en una declaración como esta y si somos nosotros, es porque tenemos las influencias de las que tú ya no gozas… esto es sencillo, Malfoy, dinos qué pasó y no tendrás que esperar más aquí. -La castaña fue a pararse al lado de Ron, que con los brazos cruzados miraba a Draco con la nariz arrugada; Draco sonrió de lado mirándolos con la cara abajo.

-Parecen tan amenazadores… presumiendo sus puestitos de aurores, pero no son nada… todavía le temen a las arañas, sueñan con sus madres muertas y acuden con sus papis cuando pueden… eso son los aurores de hoy. -Se mofó alzando la cara, Ron quiso sacar la varita, pero la mano de Hermione lo contuvo.

-Tus provocaciones nos importan un bledo… estamos aquí por Luna, porque la mataste y nos vas a decir, cómo y por qué. -Neville lo miró mientras se ponía de pie y Draco se puso serio por primera vez.

-¿Qué quieren que les diga?... ¿Qué quieren escuchar? -Preguntó Draco separándose del muro.

-La verdad. -Ron soltó como un rugido y Draco le miró amenazador.

-La verdad… bien, la verdad es que el dolor que sintió es el más insoportable del mundo… la verdad es que incluso chilló como una rata… -Se veía demacrado y Hermione desorbitó los ojos al oírlo hablar así.

-¡Bastardo! -Harry se le fue encima, no había dicho nada porque quería soportar, pero no toleraba verle el rostro tan tranquilo; Ron se fue junto con él, Neville mismo se salió de control, Hermione y Ginny hicieron esfuerzos sobrehumanos para controlarlos y tuvieron que usar sus varitas para someterlos, mientras Draco se burlaba gritando a voz en cuello.

-No comprenderán jamás su pena, lloró en mis brazos hasta que se quedó sin lágrimas y sonreía todavía cuando la piel se le desgarraba… ¡¿Quieren culparme?, háganlo!... ¡Senténcienme, pero que valga la pena! -Hermione lo retuvo contra la pared, mientras Ginny calmaba a los chicos.

-¡Cállate!... sólo dilo Draco… di que la mataste, admite que lo hiciste y esto terminará… di la verdad, si la mataste dilo y se te condenará al beso del Dementor. -Draco pareció brillar de gozo al escuchar aquello y sonrió ampliamente, mientras una gota de sangre le descendía de la cabeza herida por Harry.

-¡Hazlo sangre sucia!... hazlo. -Murmuró sonriéndole con lo que Hermione identificó como agradecimiento.

-¡Imbécil!... ni siquiera sabiéndote perdido controlas la lengua, ¿por qué la mataste?... ¿qué daño podía hacerte alguien como ella? -Ron intentó acercarse, pero Neville se interpuso porque ya había recuperado la cordura.

-¡No es algo que te importa, pobretón!... ¡Anden, ya que tienen el poder, venga, condénenme a mí la vida ya no me importa! -Gritó sonriendo y Neville se acercó para decirle.

-Di lo que pasó. -Pidió con la voz ronca, mientras Harry sujetaba la mano de Ginny por miedo a soltarse e ir a obligarlo a hablar.

-¿Quieren que confiese una muerte? -Preguntó sonriendo, Hermione lo soltó porque pensó que confesaría y bajó un poco su varita. -¿Quieren que confiese?, ¿no les viene mejor ver cómo mato? -Sonreía con los ojos brillantes y Hermione y Neville delante de él no comprendieron sus palabras, hasta que con un movimiento lanzó a Hermione arrancándole la varita, mientras con la otra mano sujetaba a Neville hasta clavarle la varita en el cuello.

-¡Maldición! -Gritó Ron sacando su varia por inercia y apuntándole igual que Harry y Ginny.

-¡Neville! -Hermione estaba en el piso y no entendía qué pasaba.

-¿Quieren algo para condenarme?... pues bien, se los voy a dar… ¿quieren un pretexto para enviarme al beso?... ¡Se los daré! -Sonreía, Neville podía verlo sonreír, era obvio que lo hacía, intentó luchar por soltarse o sacar su varita y cuando metió la mano en su bolsillo para empuñarla, escuchó el grito y sintió el calambre. -¡Diffindo!

-¡Neville, no! -Gritó Harry, Ron se deshizo de Draco con un conjuro que lo arrojó a un lado, Hermione recuperó su varita mientras Ginny corría a sujetar a Neville que se vino al suelo bañado en sangre, con la boca abierta como clamando ayuda.

-¡Un sanador!... ¡Un sanador! -Gritó la pelirroja tomándole la mano al chico que entornaba los ojos perdido mientras se desangraba, le puso la mano en la garganta para detener con sus dedos la hemorragia. -¡Neville, resiste!... ¡Auxilio!

-¡No! -Hermione le tomó la mano a Neville y lo sintió convulsionar; todo fue escándalo, todo dejó de tener sentido, Ron no pensó siquiera en aprovecharse y matar al rubio, sólo quería ver que Neville estuviera bien.

-Neville… por favor, resiste. -Pidió Harry cuando se lo echó encima y todos desaparecieron camino de San Mungo, Draco fue llevado a su celda, mientras ellos se debatían tratando de salvar a Neville, que se sacudía igual que si se quisiera quitar la vida de encima.

* * *

Sentado en el camastro que tenía por cama, Draco se miraba las manos y la camisa llenos de sangre, pensando una y otra vez en la cara de horror que ella pondría de saber que había herido a Neville para lograr su cometido; sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza, esperando ansioso que llegaran a decirle que Longbottom había muerto, porque con eso bastaría para ser condenado, nada le haría falta, herir de muerte a un auror era un crimen terrible, pero nada; cayó la noche y la madrugada y muchas horas después, todavía despierto, un auror llegó a avisarle.

-Malfoy, se ha decidido tu sentencia… el beso del Dementor dentro de dos días… mejor ponte guapo. -Se burló alejándose por el pasillo; él sonrió y corrió a los barrotes, ansioso.

-¡Oye!... ¡¿Cómo está Longbottom?! -Preguntó asomando media cara por el hueco de la reja, al menos para zanjar un hueco en el pecho.

-Grave… si se muere, te van a dar dos besitos, Malfoy. -Respondió antes de cerrar la puerta, Draco se quedó solo mirando al vacío y sonriendo; luego de un rato tuvo que soportar la visita de su madre, que lloraba y gemía, él permaneció impávido, nada tenía qué decir, de nada tenía que quejarse.

Cuando cayó la noche y se quedó solo, volvió a la ventana a mirar afuera, a buscarla; estaba hermosa, alta y brillante, casi amarilla, casi dorada y en el pecho se le formó una nueva herida, no como las que ya habían cerrado, sino nueva y más profunda, odiaba que estuviera ahí y odiaba que al mismo tiempo no estuviera.

_"Di la verdad, si la mataste dilo y se te condenará al beso del Dementor"_ escuchó en medio de la soledad de su celda y recordando esas palabras de Hermione, a Draco le dio por recordarlo todo, desde el momento en que su vida se había condenado.


	4. Un cliché

_**Disclaimer: ¿Tengo que volver a decir lo dicho?... no, ¿o sí?... ya saben, estoy usando personajes y trama de JK, así como trama en general de Shin Takahashi... enamorada estoy de la historia, así que por eso he querido compartirsela... ahora bien, espero que les guste mi adaptación.**_

_**Nota: Sé que quedé muy formalmente de no dejar tanto tiempo sin actualizar, trataré de cumplir esa encomienda, más ahora que una gran autora/lectora, Emily Weasley me ha hecho reencontrarme con mi esencia escritora... gracias, Emily o Yaem gy por acá... sin ti, no tendría nuevamente estos bríos, ni habría reencontrado mi pasión.**_

_**Por favor, léanme... no se van a arrepentir.**_

* * *

_**Un cliché**_

-Bueno, bueno… entonces, ¿qué dices? –Sonreía arrogante y eso a él empezaba a serle raro, estaban tomando café antes de volver a la oficina.

-¿No te parece demasiado cliché, Blaise? –Preguntó por decir algo, sacando unas monedas de su bolsillo para pagar la cuenta.

-Será cliché si te enamoras… pero según sé, es más seguro cuánto más cliché es. –El chico palmeó emocionado y Draco tuvo que reír de lado ante ese argumento.

-Bien, bien… ¿cómo quedan los términos de la apuesta entonces? –Preguntó con tono cansino, como si aquello fuera una obligación idiota, quizá con la intención de que Blaise decayera, pero no pasó.

-Simple, pídele a Lovegood que salga contigo, cien galeones si dice que sí y cien más si logras besarla en 3 días. –Draco frunció el ceño con molestia, Blaise le tendió la mano alzando las cejas. –Vamos, Draco… ¿no eres tú el galán más poderoso de esta oficina?, anda… déjame de un palmo.

-Blaise, eres demasiado molesto. –Comentó dándole la mano y volvió a su escritorio; eso era Draco Malfoy ahora, un empleado en el Ministerio, que ganaba apenas lo suficiente para mantenerse independiente, porque sus padres ya lo asfixiaban; ahí en su oficina de Relaciones Mágicas Internacionales, Draco era el Jefe de su departamento, sin que eso significara motivos de festejo.

La apuesta había salido por un comentario idiota "Lovegood tiene lindas piernas", así de simple, ahora Blaise silbaba entre dientes cada vez que Luna pasaba y Draco debía soportar las indirectas; pero la apuesta ahora al menos significaba calmar las cosas, relajarse un poco y tomarlo a chiste, pero sobretodo sacarle provecho al asunto divertirse y que todo quedara bajo la imagen de "apuesta"; por eso la había aceptado, el verdadero problema no iba a ser perder, porque ya lo veía venir, el problema era acercarse a Luna porque sus amiguitos la vigilaban cada que él estaba cerca, como si fuera un buitre. Por eso pocos minutos después cuando la vio pasar sola con el bote de la basura en las manos, supo que era su oportunidad y sin más, corrió a alcanzarla sonriéndole a Blaise como si ya trajera en el bolsillo el montón de monedas; no hizo por alcanzarla en las escaleras, sino que se cercioró de que la rubia llegará hasta la zona de intendencia y no fue sino hasta que la vio totalmente sola vaciando el recipiente como buena rara que era, que se sacó una trozo de pergamino de la bolsa, lo hizo bola y caminó hasta ella.

Luna tarareaba, sonreía como todos los días y llevaba la varita tras la oreja; él se acercó sigiloso, como si no quisiera que lo notara hasta que fuera ya muy tarde, estaba por hablarle cuando Luna lo interrumpió.

-El pergamino se desecha en el otro contenedor… y no se hace bola, hay que ponerlo extendido. –Dijo volviéndose y quitándole de la mano la bola de papel para desarrugarlo, se quedó atónito y no supo qué decir, así que ella optó por hablar. –Nunca tiras tú tu basura, Malfoy… ¿algún asunto que tengas que charlar?

-Bueno la verdad… -Comenzó tratando de volver a su tono acostumbrado. -… me preguntaba, ¿qué piensas hacer hoy? –Preguntó sonriendo coqueto, con la arrogancia acostumbrada, tragándose el orgullo que siempre tenía encima.

-Es martes, así que lo de siempre, el trabajo, casa, la revista, casa, dormir y luego es miércoles… simple. –Contestó franca tirando la hoja de pergamino en el contenedor y echando a andar, Draco frunció el ceño y suspiró incómodo.

-Lovegood, eres una tarada… la pregunta no era real, se supone que debes tomarlo como una invitación, niña idiota. –Escupió seguro de que todo se iba a ir al carajo con decirle eso, pero ella se detuvo en la puerta y lo miró fijamente.

-¿Una invitación? –Interrogó ante su sorpresa y tuvo que asentir.

-Exacto… te estoy proponiendo que salgamos, obviamente, es un honor que no deberías desperdiciar. –Volvió a la arrogancia y Luna con el ceño fruncido se dio la vuelta y echó a andar.

-Salgo a las cinco. –Dio por única respuesta y Draco se quedó de un palmo, ¿de verdad había aceptado? –Y lleva pantalones cortos. –Pantalones cortos, ¡¿Qué?!

* * *

Ahora entendía lo de los pantalones cortos. Estaban metidos hasta la cintura en un lago asquerosamente verde y lleno de mosquitos por todos lados y él alzando el labio superior del lado izquierdo y arrugando la nariz, luchaba por salirse de esa porquería lo antes posible, mientras ella canturreaba a pocos metros metida casi hasta el pecho entre el agua pantanosa; no supo a qué hora lo había llevado a ese sitio, la esperaba afuera del Ministerio con unos short color crema y los brazos cruzados, sonriendo con autosuficiencia y ella nada más mirarlo, lo había tomado de la mano y ahora estaban ahí, entre un pantano.

-Mira… es una libélula azul. –Exclamó sonriendo y señalando con el dedo mientras él la imitaba haciendo gestos intentando salir del agua. –Dicen que son buenas para el dolor de muelas.

-¡Lovegood, esto no es lo que planeaba hacer! –Gritó enojado sacudiendo los brazos, ella se volvió entonces apresurada y le dio la mano para decirle por dónde salir.

-Ginny me dijo que era una buena idea… dijo que te encantaría. –Comentó saliendo del agua y ayudándolo a salir también, él apretó los labios y soltó un gruñido.

-Weasley imbécil. –Masculló mientras ella se desataba el cabello y lo trenzaba.

-Su intención era buena. –Luna reía de verlo sacarse los zapatos llenos de fango.

-Sí, cómo no, si su intención era una miel, estúpida. –Volvió a arremeter y Luna se volvió enojada.

-No te permito que la llames así. –Aseguró apuntándole con el dedo índice, Draco rió.

-¿Qué harás?... ¿morderme? –Soltó insidioso y Luna se distrajo con un petirrojo a pocos metros, entonces cayó en la cuenta de que no estaba yendo por buen camino. –Mira Lovegood… es que esto no es lo que yo pensaba hacer, tenía planes.

-¿Planes? –Dijo tirándose sobre el pasto que crecía bajo un árbol, Draco la imitó saltando en un pie porque el otro lo traía sin zapato, entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo.

-Un momento… ¿cómo supo Weasley que te invitaría a salir?, porque te dije y me advertiste de los pantalones, ¿cómo lo supo? –Quiso saber inquieto, Luna sonrió y se tiró de panza sobre la hierba húmeda.

-Blaise corrió el rumor de que algo traías conmigo y Ginny es muy precavida. –Luna se llevó una roca al oído como si fuera un caracol, Draco le miró con miedo.

-Ah vaya… oye Lovegood… -No sabía ya ni por qué hacía eso, en realidad entre más la veía más estúpida le parecía la apuesta, pero no se iba a acobardar ahora, no si ya había aceptado "salir" con él. -… supongamos que me fijo en ti, que por azares del destino… bueno, nos vemos juntos de pronto… -Dijo titubeante, horrorizado de verla atenta a la roca como si fuera a hablarle. -… y… ¡Lovegood suelta eso, no tiene nada dentro, es una piedra!

-Shhh… a veces animales tan pequeños que no los vemos, se alojan en los poros de la roca… puedes oírlos si pones atención. –Luna sonreía y él sentía náuseas.

-¡Maldición no seas ridícula!... además, estoy tratando de decirte algo importante. –Dijo tomándole la mano, quitándole la roca para arrojarla al agua y haciéndola sentarse. –Pon atención. –Le dijo como si fuera una niña de primer curso y Luna, confusa pero atenta, cruzó las piernas en loto y se dispuso a oírlo. –Bien… te decía que… que si de pronto, por tonterías tuyas por supuesto, tú y yo, no sé… nos viéramos juntos, bueno si saliéramos, ¿en qué nos cambiaría eso?

-No sé… no lo había pensado. –Concluyó fijándose en que el cabello de Draco era casi igual de rubio que el de ella y en que sus ojos, eran muy lindos en verdad.

-Ah, qué bien… porque de todas formas no estoy tan demente. –Dijo hiriente otra vez y Luna sonrió alegre tomándole las manos, haciendo que sintiera algo extraño.

-Qué curioso, cualquiera diría que yo sí. –Luna le miró a los ojos y Draco comprendió que ya había caído, aunque no entendía todavía muy bien cómo.

-Entonces… ¿vemos qué pasa? –Preguntó coqueto, aunque empezaba a creer que la seducción con ella no servía.

-Pues seguramente algún ave. –Luna se tiró al piso boca arriba jalándolo hacia ella para mirar juntos el cielo; por un momento se preguntó si la chica comprendería que ahora estaban saliendo de forma oficial, pero no dijo nada, igual si no se daba cuenta para él sería mejor, aunque por la forma cómo le agarraba la mano, parecía ser que sí había entendido; resignado se dejó hacer y curiosamente, tuvo una tarde muy tranquila.

* * *

Los siguientes dos días fueron un infierno, primero porque a las siete de la mañana cuando él cruzaba la puerta, ella ya estaba ahí para darle algo; el primer día le obsequió una roca como la que había estado oyendo en el pantano, él la tiró a la basura en cuanto la perdió de vista, el segundo día le llevó flores, una rara clase de tulipanes de un color café rojizo más parecido al excremento sanguinolento de un enfermo que a una flor, cosa que hizo que Blaise se cayera de su silla acometido por la risa, Draco las echó al incinerador en cuanto pudo. Lo curioso era caminar con ella a la hora del almuerzo, entonces parecía que le habían lanzado algún hechizo para hablar, decía de todo y no paraba, era como si hablara hasta por los codos y el segundo día a Draco incluso le dio por revisar si no era así; Granger, Potter, Longbottom y los Weasley los vigilaban entonces y de cierta forma lo agradecía, porque si la rubia se ponía más loca y dejaba de soportarla, sólo habría tenido que tirarla a los brazos de alguno de los indiscretos; pero no se aburrió, ¿por qué?, ¡Ni idea!

Al salir de la oficina habían optado por verse en la entrada, ella callada y él igual, no se tomaban de la mano nunca y él siempre andaba delante, ella daba de saltitos siguiéndolo y cuando encontraban donde meterse por algo de beber, esperaba siempre a que él hablara primero; lo escuchaba con sus enormes ojos fijos en los suyos, como si nada hubiera más interesante que él y eso lo emocionaba al punto de hacerlo hablar, no como ella, pero sí bastante. Cuando conversaba de algo que lo hubiera enojado del día, ella sacaba otro tema absurdo y le daba oportunidad de gritarle contrariado, mas nunca se ofendía, le daba argumentos que lo hacían preguntarse qué hacía ahí; la noche del segundo día, la llevó a su casa y la dejó en la puerta, ni se habían besado ni se habían tomado la mano en todo ese tiempo y sin embargo, ella parecía feliz.

Metido en su cama, Draco empezó a temer que pudiera acostumbrarse a eso.

* * *

Pero la mañana del tercer día, todo se fue al carajo. Al llegar, Luna lo esperaba con un regalo distinto, un frasco con un pensamiento, confundido lo tomó de su mano firme y lo miró a contraluz entorpeciendo la entrada de todos al edificio.

-¿Qué es esto, Lovegood? –Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Un mensaje, como un diario… yo te dejo uno y tú me das uno. –Sonreía, estaba llena de ilusión y eso lo asqueó, tomó el frasquito sin decir nada y lo metió en el bolsillo de su camisa, luego echó a andar a su lado sin siquiera mirarla.

-Un diario… eso es de niños. –Dijo mordaz, arrastrando las palabras porque la gente miraba y no quería verse ni medianamente lindo, aunque moría de ganas por ver en su pensadero lo que Luna podría haber puesto en ese frasco.

-Todos somos niños de alguna forma, Draco. –Comentó dando vuelta en su pasillo mientras sonreía, él no dijo nada más y ni siquiera le contestó el saludo que hizo con la mano; cuando entró a la oficina notó el cambio de ambiente e incómodo miró a Blaise en su escritorio.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –Preguntó sutil.

-Tu madre te envió un Vociferador, lo he dejado en tu escritorio. –Soltó el chico alzando las cejas, Draco entornó los ojos y abrió la puerta de su oficina.

-Tú le dijiste eh, Blaise. –Escupió molesto y Zabini carcajeó.

-Las noticias vuelan, Draco y hoy es el tercer día y no pienso perder cien más. –Draco le cerró casi la puerta en la cara y fue a su escritorio, abrió el sobre y los gritos de tan calmados, casi le hacen olvidarse de que su madre había escrito un vociferador.

-Draco, ¿qué significa que estás saliendo con Lovegood?... ha llegado el rumor a casa y no sabemos si tomarlo como chiste o en serio… Pansy vino hace un rato indignada, qué decir de Astoria que ha preguntado quince veces por tu paradero… Draco, ven a cenar, tenemos que hablarlo.

-Hablarlo. –Repitió de mala gana buscando en un estante el pensadero.

-No aceptaré un no por respuesta, tu padre está furioso y si yo no alzo mi tono es sólo porque sé que esto es una tontería… tú no harías algo así, lo sé.

-Claro. –Dijo con sarcasmo y se dio cuenta que su pensadero ahí no estaba.

-A las ocho, al menos espero que sigas siendo un Malfoy en lo concerniente a puntualidad. –El vociferador se hizo pedazos y Draco se volvió al escritorio.

-Para ese tono, mejor hubieran enviado un elfo. –Se sentó al fin pensando en las cosas, ¿qué hacer ahora?, estaba confundido, quería ganar la apuesta y sólo con el beso sería posible, pero, tampoco se sentía siempre bien con Lovegood, a veces le asustaba, otras simplemente era una piedra en el zapato de la humanidad y otras…

-¿Se puede? –Preguntó Blaise abriendo la puerta.

-Estás dentro. –Contestó seco y su amigo entró.

-Bueno… ¿la besarás?, ¿no te da espanto?... serías el primero. –Se reía y Draco empezaba a sentirse enojado.

-Blaise, cállate ¿si? –Se puso de pie y parecía estar dispuesto a terminar eso de un tajo. –Romperé con ella ahora mismo.

-¿Qué? –Blaise se sorprendió. –Pero si se nota que le encantas, tienes la segunda parte de la apuesta asegurada.

-Sí… pero no necesito cien galeones… mejor te los dejo para que no pases hambre. –Se dirigió a la puerta, iba a ir a buscarla y a acabarlo todo de una buena vez.

* * *

La encontró enredándose un mechón de cabello en la varita, en una reunión que Granger dirigía y que por la cara del so tonto de Weasley, no debía ser muy divertida; en cuanto lo vio asomarse al pasillo, saltó en su asiento y salió para ver qué se ofrecía, aunque los presentes, Longbottom, Chang, Potter, los Weasley y otros, miraron eso con poco gusto. Le dijo llanamente que debían hablar y ella aceptó de buena gana, salieron del edificio y ante la carencia de una idea de a dónde ir, Draco le permitió a ella que eligiera un lugar tranquilo, donde nadie pudiera molestarles. El sitio resultó ser la orilla de un acantilado a varios kilómetros de la casa de los Lovegood, la vista era hermosa, a un bosque y un río como un hilo de plata, y aunque el viento soplaba fuerte, los dos se quedaron a la orilla mirando todo.

-Es… un lugar impresionante. –Admitió mirando abajo, era una caída de más de trescientos metros; se quedó callado esperando un comentario de parte de Luna, algo como que ahí jugaba a la pelota o una tontera de esas, pero al volverse estaba mirándole. -¿Qué pasa?

-Me has pedido que habláramos porque algo pasa… ¿qué es? –Preguntó mirando al vacío, él tragó saliva inquieto, ¿y si lo asesinaba arrojándolo cuando supiera que ya no quería salir con ella?, después de todo, él era lo más cercano que podría llegar a tener a una oportunidad.

-Bueno… me sentí obligado a decirte la verdad. –Comenzó dándose aires de buena persona, ella inclinó la cabeza a un lado como un perro que no entiende una orden. –Lovegood, si empecé a salir contigo fue por una apuesta que hice con Blaise. –Soltó de golpe y esperó la bofetada, porque así reaccionan todas las mujeres, casi cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes esperando.

-¿Qué tipo de apuesta? –Quiso saber ella dando un paso hacia él, Draco se sorprendió y notó que con la luz que le daba el sol, se veía más rubia y casi resplandeciente.

-Cien galeones si lograba que salieras conmigo y cien más si te besaba antes de tres días. –Contestó por inercia, como si no importara ya que supiera todo.

-Entonces por eso sales conmigo… por una apuesta. –Dijo mirándolo con algo que no pudo diferenciar entre sorpresa y emoción, respiró profundo y aunque en otro momento quizá se hubiera desesperado, en ese le cayó aquello casi como un chiste.

-Así es… es que no eres tan genial, ¿sabes? –Le dijo acercándose a ella, casi se rozaban y Luna miraba al acantilado; esa chica era rara, no había salido vociferando o maldiciéndolo y eso empezaba a serle intrigante.

-Lo sé… -Murmuró tratando de atrapar a una mariposa que pasó entre los dos, Draco se llenó de espanto creyendo que se lanzaría al barranco, ella se detuvo a un paso de caer. -… pero, si ya está la farsa, ¿Por qué no seguirla? –Dijo volviéndose sonriendo y sus ojos parecían un trozo de cielo en el suelo, confuso entrecerró los ojos pensando, luego soltó una carcajada emocionado por lo que se le había venido a la mente.

-Te gusto, eh, Lovegood. –Dijo riendo a pierna suelta y ella lo imitó, luego intentó otra vez atrapar la mariposa y se volvió casi bailando con el viento que venía del acantilado.

-Por eso te lo digo, Draco. –Comentó abrazándose del aire y dejándose llevar con él como bailando y brincando; Malfoy sintió algo así como una cosquilla extraña en el pecho y se soltó a reír, burlesco e irónico.

-Excelente, lo que van a decir mis padres. –Soltó sin querer y Luna detuvo su danza para plantarse delante de él, que no podía pensar en nada más que en que si daba un paso atrás se despeñaría.

-Entonces, es eso lo que te detiene… ¿por eso no seguirás ni me besarás ahora para ganarte otros cien? –Lo miraba escrutadora, él se sintió humillado y se puso serio.

-¡Claro que no!... lo que ellos digan me importa un comino. –Arremetió herido y casi le da por ir hasta ella y tomarla con violencia para demostrarle su fuerza, pero recordó la caída a sus espaldas.

-Entonces, ¿tomo eso como que seguimos juntos? –Luna se llevó las manos a la espalda y empezó a contonearse de adelante a atrás, Draco estaba espantado y encantado a la vez, no sabía si era un juego suicida o simplemente era… era… ¡Era Lovegood!

-Claro que sí… seguimos juntos. –Exclamó convencido de que fuera como fuera, estaba bien hacer rabiar a todos y divertirse de paso un rato; entonces Luna cambió, se quedó estática mirándolo y él se sintió estúpido ahí parado, porque tenía ella la apariencia de tonta y obviamente sólo un tonto saldría con ella.

-Mmm… y ahora… ¿qué? –Preguntó alzando la cara para mirarlo a los ojos, Draco parpadeó sorprendido, no la entendía del todo y trató de hacérselo ver frunciendo los labios como para decir algo. –Digo, deberías besarme, ¿no? –Preguntó sonriendo con gentileza y él soltó una risa que ahogó fingiendo que era tos.

-¿Quieres que lo haga? –Sonreía más malvado y sarcástico que nunca y sin embargo ella reía dulce y tierna y eso lo hacía sentir tonto; no comprendía como alguien tan listo y a la vez tan raro caía de esa forma ante él, pero le estaba divirtiendo y causando emociones que nunca había sentido.

-Es lo que hacen las parejas según sé… Harry y Ginny lo hacen mucho y Hermione y Ron se ocultan para hacerlo… -Murmuró bajando la cara como para mirarle el pecho y él se burló de esos cuatro con ganas, luego ella agregó. -… además, ganarías cien galeones más.

-Por cien galeones ¿eh? –La sujetó por la barbilla casi al pie del acantilado y le alzó la cara sonriendo mordaz, se inclinó para besarla sonriendo divertido, porque era la forma más rara en que se había acercado a una chica y a la vez era la mujer más curiosa en caer en sus manos.

Extrañamente al besarla lo único que pudo escuchar fue su corazón y el de ella, como uno sólo inundando todo, como un enorme tambor a un ritmo misterioso y encantador; era una estrepitosa y ensordecedora canción.

_Una interminable canción._

* * *

**_Nota del autor: Recuerden, más que querer que me digan "qué bonito está" o "sigue así"... me ayudaría más que si ven alguna falla, me la mencionen... ayúdenme a crecer... déjenle un consejo, una corrección o una crítica, a esta autora en ciernes..._**


	5. Entre nosotros surgirá

_**Antes que nada quiero, agradecer que sigan esta historia y que tengan interés por ella, eso alimenta mis intenciones de seguirla y de terminarla; por otro lado quiero comentar nuevamente lo que ya saben: los personajes son de doña JK y la trama, al menos la idea central de Shin Takahashi.**_

_**Espero permanezcan leyendo.**_

* * *

_**Entre nosotros surgirá...**_

_Draco:_

_Sé que en el fondo te preguntas qué sentí, porque te inquieta haber sentido lo mismo; fue lo más raro que me ha pasado en la vida, ¿sabes?, fue igual que si me abrieran el pecho con una daga y el filo entrara y destrozara con fuerza mi piel; era frío primero, helado más bien. Poco a poco sentí como si me arrancaran el corazón,_

_como si lo extrajeran con fuerza y teniéndolo aún cerca de mí lo prendieran en llamas._

_Mamá decía que cuando te enamoras, es como si tu corazón ardiera…_

_¿Será que entonces ya?_

* * *

-Y bien, ¿vas a salir a cenar con ella? -Blaise cruzado de brazos miraba a su compañero de oficina con cierta sorna, Draco se acomodaba la corbata con parsimonia desacostumbrada, pensando y repensando las cosas, además de masticando bien lo que iba a contestarle.

-No te interesa lo que haga. -Contestó sin siquiera volverse a verlo, se enfocó en acomodarse el cuello de la camisa, sintiendo en su bolsillo el frasco pequeño en que alojaba los últimos 35 recuerdos a manera de notas de Luna Lovegood. Su novia.

Blaise fue a recargarse contra el escritorio de su amigo, mirándolo con la cabeza gacha y gozando de ver que en efecto, el rubio se empeñaba en verse bien, quizá tanto como se empeñaba en Colegio para reunirse con Pansy, o como se empeñaba luego de eso para encontrarse en algún sitio con Astoria; actuaba casi de la misma forma, sólo le faltaba algo de aquellas ocasiones, la sonrisa de burla.

-Todavía no me has contado cómo te fue con tus padres y su cena a propósito de Lovegood. -Zabini sonrió de lado y Draco se inclinó para levantar su saco de la silla en que lo había dejado, apenas lo miró sin interés, se lo echó sobre el brazo y se dispuso a salir ahora que ya daba la hora de salida, Blaise le sonrió con diversión al verlo tomar la perilla de la puerta.

-Me fue. -Contestó seco y salió sin decirle más, en el pasillo casi nadie se volvió a verlo ya, porque se les había empezado a hacer costumbre el verlo salir cinco minutos antes, el verlo esperar a la puerta del Ministerio y luego, tomado del brazo de una niña, porque eso parecía ella saltando sujeta a él, abandonar el edificio; ese día llovía afuera y llevaba por eso el paraguas bajo el saco, colgando del brazo, pensando y repensando en las amenazas de su padre y en los lloriqueos de su madre, en eso y en los rostros pálido y ardiente en rabia respectivamente, de Astoria y Pansy.

Avanzó por la sala principal, viendo las chimeneas arder de uno y otro lado, pasó al lado de la fuente y fue a ponerse en el sitio acostumbrado, miró el reloj de plata que le colgaba del cinturón y se percató de que ya era hora, ella venía retrasada; se pasó la mano por la cabeza y miró a los que llegaban, sólo para confirmar que sí, afuera seguía lloviendo y sonrió arrogante al pensar que era muy listo por haber traído el paraguas grande para cubrirse. A los pocos minutos vio a Zabini bajar por el elevador e intentó hacer esfuerzos por ignorarle, no con mucha suerte; entonces alcanzó a verla, como un mono que salta entre matas de hierba, venía con sus amigos y sonreía vigorosa y libre, tenía el cabello sujeto en una cola de caballo y avanzaba hasta él como habría hecho una niña de kínder al ver a su padre esperándola en la entrada.

-¿Te hice esperar? -Preguntó parándose en puntillas para poder besarle junto al ojo izquierdo y él volvió a sentir escalofrío como dos semanas antes cuando había empezado a tomarlo por costumbre; negó con la cabeza porque no le interesaba hablar con Potter y Weasley tan cerca y enfurruñados; Granger lo miró de pies a cabeza y la joven pelirroja pareció fruncir la boca al verlos juntos, mientras Longbottom no apartaba sus ojos de Luna, como si quisiera decirle algo sólo con mirarla. -Nos vemos mañana. -Afirmó la rubia moviendo la mano y él sólo hizo un asentimiento a manera de respetuosa despedida para los que eran irremediablemente, personajes de importancia; tanto Ron como Neville, se temían todos los días que esa despedida fuera la última.

Anduvieron en silencio y salieron a la calle por una de las casetas telefónicas que habían instalado recientemente, Draco se había puesto más alto que en el Colegio, aunque seguía siendo muy delgado y Luna apenas había rebasado su estatura anterior con un par de centímetros, seguía siendo además, muy delgada y ligera; en la caseta no les era complicado permanecer juntos, la salida era lo complejo, ella siempre forcejeaba con él por ser la primera y él, sólo por molestar la empujaba para impedírselo. Se había vuelto una rutina.

Cuando al fin salieron a la calle, Draco abrió apresurado el paraguas para cubrirla y se dejó tomar del brazo soltando un áspero "Basta, Lovegood" cuando ella intentó ponerse fuera del enorme techo negro y mojarse entera; caminaron algunas calles sin decir nada, ella sonreía mirando al frente, él de vez en cuando le vigilaba mirándola de reojo. Desde la charla con sus padres las cosas habían resultado distintas, luego del beso en el acantilado era como estar tratando con otra persona; lejos de la idea de que era sólo una apuesta tonta, a Draco empezó a parecerle que esa chica era otra cosa y al tiempo que un miedo lo invadía por ella, un sentimiento de respeto le nacía sin entenderlo; no era capaz de burlarse ya del todo y cuando charlaban necesitaba muchos minutos para volver a ser el de antes. Ella lo sabía.

-¿Qué te gustaría cenar? -Le preguntó dando vuelta en una esquina y Luna, sonriente se colgó de su brazo casi haciéndolo inclinarse.

-No sé, ¿tú qué quieres? -Preguntó a su vez y el frunció el ceño y le miró con una sonrisa irónica.

-Si te he preguntado es porque no quiero elegir yo, Lovegood. -Atajó violento y ella arrugando la nariz miró al frente, a la calle.

-Quiero comer ahí. -Señaló a un puesto de comida rápida que pese a la lluvia seguía en pie en medio de la calle, Draco sintió náusea y tomándola de la mano se apareció en un lugar conocido, un restaurante más acorde con él, incluso que con ella.

-Aquí es rico. -Aseguró cerrando la sombrilla y entregándola a un mesero que se ofreció a ayudarle, Luna negó con una risa socarrona. -¿Qué? -Preguntó al tomarle el brazo y guiarla tras el mesero que los llevaba su mesa.

-Nada, que no sé por qué me sorprendo. -Murmuró ella con la cabeza algo gacha y Draco entendió que otra vez había pasado sobre su novia y todo lo demás.

* * *

De regreso a casa esa noche reían los dos sin nada en particular de qué hacerlo, quizá él se reía de ella, quizá ella se reía de lo que conversaban; en la puerta del edificio, Luna lo tomó del hombro y lo obligó a inclinarse para que le oyera el corazón, Draco se sonrojó sin saber por qué, quizá por la cercanía de su pecho tibio, quizá porque hacía algo absolutamente imbécil.

-¿Lo escuchas?, papá cree que es una canción… el corazón canta, Draco. -Exclamó convencida de lo que estaba diciendo como si dijera que estaban el uno frente al otro, Draco se enterneció por dentro, pero su forma de ser le impedía demostrarlo y apenas atinó a ponerle la mano en la cabeza y darle un golpecito afectuoso con los dedos.

-Tu papá está algo demente, ¿sabías Lovegood? -Preguntó sonriendo malicioso mientras ella iba hasta la puerta para abrirla y poder entrar al edificio.

-Lo han dicho mucho, pero ningún sanador lo ha confirmado, ¿sabes? -No pudo evitar carcajear, no entendía como a veces le era posible a ella actuar como si lo que le decía no doliera, quizá era que sí era así, lo que él pudiera decirle no la lastimaba; de alguna forma eso le alentaba a tenerla cerca más, era más de un mes de salir juntos y seguía sin comprender por qué lo hacía, quizá por empeño, quizá por hacer enojar a sus padres, no lo comprendía, lo único real era que seguía esperándola luego del trabajo, seguía tomándole la mano y llevándola a casa. -¿Quieres pasar? -Interrogó (o invitó) de pronto, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué? -Se sentía confundido, era la tercera vez que le decía algo así en la semana, ella estaba en la puerta con la llave todavía metida en la cerradura y los ojos brillantes clavados en su figura, tenía un cierto color rojizo en los labios y un mechón de cabello le caía sobre el hombro a un costado de la oreja; al fin comprendió lo que decían sus labios y negó sin decir nada.

-Entonces, nos vemos mañana temprano. -Repuso la rubia sin tratar de ocultar la seriedad repentina, Draco le revisó el rostro con cuidado, parecía triste; no era para menos, era la tercera vez en la semana, décima en lo que iba del mes.

-Pasa linda noche Lovegood. -Le dijo alejándose de la puerta, abrió el paraguas y se cubrió con él, ella cerraba la puerta y él ya casi no podía verla, cuando le gritó. -¡Sueña conmigo! -La escuchó reír y aceleró el paso, todavía le era imposible saber por qué le hacía daño negándose a estar con ella o por qué no podía dejar de llamarla Lovegood en lugar de Luna, o por qué seguía sintiéndose tan ajeno a ella y a la vez, tan necesitado de su presencia.

* * *

Tirado boca arriba sobre su cama, Draco recordó que tenía en el bolsillo el frasco con pensamientos, uno diario, uno por cada día como novio de Lovegood; serio y taciturno fue a vaciar el último en el pensadero que había comprado única y específicamente para leer esos mensajes tan íntimos. Sumergió la cabeza en el agua plateada y pudo ver a Luna en su cama, enfundada en un camisón con decorado de dragoncitos, sonrió sin poderlo evitar, tenía el cabello trenzado desde la coronilla y la varita tras la oreja.

-Draco, hoy Hermione tuvo una charla conmigo a propósito de ti, piensa que no es buena idea que sigamos saliendo y el argumento que usó es que no dejas de llamarme Lovegood… Ginny y ella creen que es poco personal y afectuoso. -Luna sonreía estirándose como un gato y él, sentado a la orilla de la cama mirándola con una sonrisa débil intentaba memorizarla, sin dejar de apretarse los dedos con cierto dejo de ansiedad. -Yo sé que me dirás Luna cuando tengas que hacerlo, hasta entonces me gusta que me digas Lovegood… es distinto a como todos los demás me llaman y pareciera que me ves con respeto… ¿o será que como Ronald, tú me tienes algo de miedo? -Preguntó incorporándose en la cama y el recuerdo se diluyó cuando él intentó tocarle el rostro marcado por la duda.

Draco Malfoy sacó la cabeza del diario de su novia, un diario en el que se suponía él debía poner un recuerdo todas las noches; en los últimos 35 días, no había sumado un solo recuerdo, no había dado una sola nota. Todos los días en la mañana al encontrarse en la entrada del Ministerio, le entregaba a Luna la botellita, a la hora del almuerzo, ella se la regresaba con su recuerdo de la noche anterior; siempre sus ojos mostraban desinterés por el hecho de que él no hubiera puesto dentro nada, pero de alguna forma Malfoy entendía que esperaba siempre.

* * *

-Toma. -Le entregó el frasco y Luna sin recato alguno lo alzó a la altura de su cara y lo miró a contra luz, todos los hilos dentro eran azulosos, de ella; de pronto al inclinar un poco la botellita resplandeció otra cosa, un delgado y corto hilo verde.

-Pusiste uno. -Murmuró sorprendida, con las manos temblorosas, él miró a otro lado y saludó a un hombre que lo miraba con fijeza.

-Así es… eres afortunada, ¿sabías? -Masculló con una sonrisa cuando entraron en el elevador, Luna se pegó a su costado como llevada por un impulso romántico que todos a su alrededor vieron de lo más normal; todos excepto el rubio que alcanzó a ver a su padre pasando delante del elevador, un cierto dejo de orgullo lo invadió, ese hombre lo había visto con ella, yendo contra lo que le habían ordenado. -Almorzamos juntos. -Dio como único detalle de consideración a Luna que asintió emocionada, todavía impresionada por lo valioso del contenido del frasco en sus manos.

-¿Me buscas? -Preguntó ella cuando salió del elevador, él sólo asintió; ella corrió dando de saltos hacia su oficina y en la junta con los demás del equipo de aurores, la charla secreta entre notitas con Hermione y Ginny había girado entorno todo el tiempo a lo mucho que ansiaba ver el recuerdo que Draco le había dejado en el frasco.

* * *

-No quiero que me salgas de nueva cuenta con la estupidez de que ella te gusta. -Pansy lo seguía sin tregua por entre los distintos cubículos de la oficina, él luchaba por firmar los papeles sin detenerse, evitando sillas aquí, esquivando empleados allá; Astoria había sido de las dos la más afectada, porque se suponía que era ya su prometida, sin embargo la más aferrada a él era Pansy, pegada como una sanguijuela esperando el momento para succionarlo entero.

-Hazme el favor de irte, no quiero hablar. -Apuntó recibiendo de una de las secretarias un folder lleno de papeles que luchó por contener con sus manos delgadas, un avioncito de color lila le pasó rosando la cabeza y un elfo doméstico se estrelló contra la pierna de Pansy que dando un gritillo y yéndose sobre un escritorio cercano se quedó detrás un poco; Blaise les miraba desde el otro lado de las oficinas, siempre luchando por contener la risa porque no debía burlarse de su jefe.

-¡Hablaremos lo quieras o no! -Gritó la mujer dándole alcance a duras penas, haciendo sonar sus tacones en el piso como si fuera todo un regimiento el que seguía a Malfoy, que enfurecido se volvió de pronto haciendo que se impactara contra él.

-Escúchame Pansy, estoy cansado de que me sigas, harto de que intentes preguntarme algo… no me interesa qué tanto te importo, no me interesa si no estás de acuerdo con mi relación con Lovegood y me importa menos lo que quieras de mí… -Pansy le miraba fijo concentrada en ver en esos ojos la realidad de las cosas, sonrojada al fin intentó ignorar la verdad de esas palabras y quiso volver a arremeter contra el rubio, que antes de que pudiera seguir hablando alzó la mano para hacerla callar, haciendo que se pusiera roja de embarazo, ofendida. -… no me interesa nada de lo que puedas decirme, déjame en paz. -El tono era tan rudo, tan tajante que a Pansy no le quedó más que aceptar que lo había fastidiado; Draco salió directo a su oficina ignorando a Blaise y los demás empleados que intentaban hablarle, al entrar vio su reloj y confirmó sus sospechas, era tarde para su almuerzo con Luna.

* * *

De entre todos los hombres, él. Esa era la razón de sus últimos conflictos con Ronald que se empeñaba en "protegerla" diciéndole lo malo que había sido Draco en el Colegio; por su parte Harry era silencioso y respetuoso, pero no dejaba de preguntarle cómo iban las cosas todos los días, más como si quisiera vigilar los movimientos de Draco que como si quisiera saber si ella estaba siendo feliz. Ni qué decir de Ginny y Hermione, quienes aprovechaban el papel de Luna como novia de Draco, para confirmar rumores que se habían filtrado hasta ellas, cosas que penosamente Luna no podía explicar porque no había tenido oportunidad de vivirlas.

Neville era el más extraño de todos en cuanto a actitud y recepción de las cosas. Pasaba horas durante las reuniones sólo mirándola y evitaba a toda costa estar a solas con ella, mas si no podía lograrlo y ella volvía a comportarse con él como hacía siempre, parecía alegrarse enormemente con leves estados de enfado repentino; Luna no lo comprendía, no entendía en lo absoluto su actitud; por eso buscaba más estar cerca de él, charlar y abrazarlo sin razón, cada vez que podía le invitaba un café o salían juntos a algún trabajo. Hermione le había advertido que eso no era buena idea, pero a ella le parecía por el contrario la mejor de todas y Ginny, arrugando la frente se había limitado a decirle un simple "Allá tú".

Por eso ese día, esperando por Draco que venía ya atrasado a buscarla para el almuerzo, Luna pasó por la oficina de Neville y se sentó junto a él a mirar uno papeles que reposaban sobre el escritorio; el moreno intentaba descifrar algún mensaje en ellos y ella, locuaz como siempre, no dejaba de hablar, haciéndolo reír o sentirse avergonzado muchas veces en lo que iba de su visita.

-Dime, ¿qué buscas en estos papeles?, yo sólo veo mensajes sin sentido, o al menos sin relación. -Volvió a decir tomando una de las cartas, hecha con letra firme y gruesa, en que se hablaba de carreras de caballos y pociones para el dolor de muelas.

-Todas fueron enviadas por ex mortífagos, Luna, sospechamos que contienen algún mensaje, un plan para hacer algo en unos pocos días. -Volvió a quitarle de la mano la hoja que sostenía frente a su cara, ella desvió los ojos hacia otro de los papeles, una nota con letra fina y casi hecha con prisa.

-¿Qué podrían hacer, Neville? -Interrogó mirándolo a los ojos y él se le quedó mirando fijamente; pasaron unos segundos de silencio denso, de un silencio amargo que a ella le sentó bien pero que a él le ardió igual que una herida.

-Lo quieres, ¿no, Luna? -Susurró con ternura y ella asintió emocionada, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja; él bajó la cara de regreso a los papeles e intentó no mirarla más, pasaba que si el silencio era muy denso ella conversaba de otra cosa y lo hacía olvidarse de lo anterior; pero entonces pasó distinto y otra vez como otras tantas, Luna Lovegood abrazó con fuerza a Neville Longbottom, y sentirla contra su cuerpo con la cara metida en el hueco entre su cabeza y su cuello, lo hizo estremecerse.

-Te quiero mucho, Neville. -Confesó alegre y él sintió un nudo en la garganta, trató de articular una frase coherente, cuando una tos en la puerta lo obligó a dejar el intento y al volverse lo vio allí, Draco Malfoy esperaba por su novia como otras veces; fue intentar parecer normal cuando todo ya no lo está, pero ella hacía las cosas sencillas, para ella nada dejaba de ser normal.

-Buenos días, Longbottom. -Murmuró cuando se toparon sus miradas y él se alejó de Luna, que de un salto había abandonado su silla y ya estaba caminando hacia él para tomarle la mano.

-Buenos días, Malfoy. -Contestó y levantó la mano para decirle adiós a Luna que se despedía con una seña, Draco hizo un asentimiento llevándosela casi sin prisa, como para hacerle más evidente que iba con él; Neville volvió a clavarle los ojos a los papeles frente a él, pero ya no pensaba en ellos.

De haberlo hecho, de haber pensado de nuevo en los papeles sobre su escritorio, de haber podido descifrar el mensaje, Neville antes que nadie habría sabido lo que esa tarde iba a pasar ante las puertas del Ministerio. Y quizá habría evitado la tragedia.

* * *

La llevó a un sitio muggle por un helado luego del almuerzo, ella sonreía parada de puntillas para mirar mejor los nombres de los sabores, él miraba a todos lados ignorando que le veían de forma extraña por su gabardina fina, conteniendo la náusea que le provocaba toda esa gente extraña. Cuando salieron, ella llevaba un helado de piñón con fresa y él uno de la más simple y común vainilla; en la calle, Luna volvió a tomarse de su brazo con fuerza y él, con el ceño fruncido veía la bola de helado como si ésta pudiera hacerle daño de un momento a otro.

-Cómelo o se derretirá. -Amenazó la rubia sonriéndole mientras con una cucharilla comía del suyo alegremente, Draco la miró un instante con apariencia inquieta y luego volvió a contemplar el helado. -¿Quieres del mío? -Ofreció estirándose hacia él con la cucharilla llena de su nieve, él hizo la cabeza hacia atrás como para evitar la cercanía del postre y Luna, poniéndose en puntillas insistió. -Es rico.

La miró por sobre la cucharilla que amenazaba con gotear sobre su ropa impecable, llevaba el cabello trenzado en dos partes desiguales, algunos mechones le salían y saltaban como hilos al azar, como si no le interesara su apariencia en lo más mínimo; frunció los labios cuando la porción que le ofrecía se acercó más a ellos y de no ser porque estaban a plena calle y muchos les miraban, no habría aceptado probar, abrió la boca y se comió el helado, más como obligación que como antojo real y Luna, luego de que él tuviera en su boca la cuchara, se la llevó a la suya, en un gesto tan íntimo que Draco sintió un acaloramiento.

Si pensaba bien las cosas en el tiempo que tenían juntos no la había besado con la intensidad necesaria para tener un "merecido" intercambio de saliva, tampoco habían llegado en contacto físico más allá de los roces comunes de todos los días; el rubio empezó a sentirse patético teniendo una novia a la que nunca había tocado más allá de tomarle la mano o cubrirla bajo la lluvia.

-¿Te gusta? Preguntó sacándolo de sus pensamientos, mientras volvían a caminar como si nada pasara y él sin darse cuenta se llevaba a los labios su propio helado apenas sin pensar dónde lo había comprado.

-Claro. -Aseguró sonriendo en una mueca de ironía que hizo que una mujer que caminaba junto a ellos le mirara con desprecio, debía creer que sólo jugaba con esa chica con apariencia de niña; ¿se estaría equivocando?; Luna sonrió bajando la cabeza y negando, tal como la otra noche al llegar al restaurante y Draco notó que era el mismo gesto que hacía a veces cuando se tardaba en llegar por ella o cuando se negaba a salir con sus amigos en un grupo numeroso.

-Mentiroso. -Nombró sin mirarlo siquiera, sin despegarse de su brazo, sin que su tono fuera al menos el de alguien enojado; Draco se turbó al escucharla decir eso, porque aunque no iba con una intención de dañarlo, sentía en esa frase cosas que lo obligaban a preocuparse por ella y lo que pensaba; él podía ser todo menos un mentiroso en aquél momento, ¿por qué mentiría apropósito de un helado?, ¿qué sentido tendría?

-¿Por qué? -Increpó reduciendo la velocidad, Luna estaba muy entretenida comiendo su helado para hacerle caso, pero él insistió bajando la cabeza a su altura para hacer presión con sus ojos grises. -¿Por qué?

-Siempre me mientes… -Acalló la chica encogiéndose de hombros como si no fuera algo nuevo, Draco frunció el ceño más y entreabrió los labios, no era algo que le gustara que le dijeran; es decir, él mentía porque no sabía cómo actuar, qué decir o qué hacer, tenía tiempo sin mentirle por mera diversión y había optado por ser primero sincero hasta el dolor, pero luego… luego el dolor se había vuelto algo que no podía poner entre los dos, mucho menos del lado de ella. -… pero no importa. -Ese agregado lo hizo detener la caminata ya faltando pocas calles para entrar al Ministerio, se volvió a verla sorprendido y Luna, sin el menor recato le sostenía la mirada con la cucharilla en la boca, como una lengua delgada y rosada saliendo de su boca.

-¿Por qué? -Quiso saber incómodo, olvidando el helado en su mano que estaba casi ya del todo aguado; Luna le miró un momento y volvió a concluir lo mismo, no había motivos para quererlo, no los tenía, era una de esas cosas que sólo pasan y ya, ansiaba tenerlo cerca y de entre toda esa agresividad nata en él y esa ironía de todos los días, a veces le gustaba descubrir destellos de otra cosa, de paz, de ternura, de amor incluso.

-A veces, a uno no le importa lo que alguien importante oculte… sólo qué quiere decir sin decirlo. -Draco desorbitó los ojos y la vio alejarse caminando camino al Ministerio, tardó un poco en asimilar lo dicho y cuando al fin lo hizo la sonrisa mordaz de casi siempre se le había ido de la cara, igual que la sensación de seguridad del cuerpo; cada día lo concluía más, había entrado en un mundo extraño cuando la besó en el acantilado, había rozado con las manos un sitio en el que él no encajaría nunca; pero no quería alejarse, iba contra sus propias fuerzas, no lo entendía ni quería resolverlo. Sólo quería estar con ella.

Aceleró el paso para alcanzarla, porque notó que ya había dado vuelta en la esquina sin esperarlo, sonrió creyendo que era tan tonta y loca que se había olvidado de que iba con ella; pero al dar vuelta en la esquina, la sangre se le fue a los pies y el helado cayó de su mano.

* * *

-¡Hermione! -Ron se las ingeniaba como podía para contener los ataques a la construcción, mientras Harry y Ginny al lado de otros aurores que habían llegado de refuerzo luchaban por evitar que los hechizos se salieran de esa calle, aunque ya lo consideraban cosa imposible pues algunos sujetos echaban a correr sin dejar de usar la varita y no quedaba más remedio que seguirles; Hermione había corrido apresurada hacia un auto familiar en que un par de niñas pelirrojas gritaban de espanto mientras su padre, el conductor, yacía sobre el volante manchado de sangre.

-¡Un sanador, necesito un sanador! -Clamaba la castaña entre la lluvia de conjuros enviados hacia ella y el auto por un grupo numeroso de ex mortífagos, los mismos que se suponía debían tener vigilados todo el tiempo; Neville se había ocupado en avanzar hacia el enemigo y tratar de contenerlo al lado de otros cuantos empleados del Ministerio, que volvían de su hora del almuerzo, entre ellos las Patil y Chang que llevaba varios minutos sangrando de la pierna derecha.

-¡¿Qué se siente no tener poder para detenernos?! -Uno de los sujetos enmascarados atacaba sin piedad a Harry, que saltaba de lado a lado intentando formar escudos que pudieran contener sus ataques, que de tan certeros, habían destrozado ya muchas partes de la construcción; era un bando contra el otro, los dos muy compactos, los aurores de un lado de la calle frente al acceso al Ministerio, los enemigos del otro.

-Tenemos que hacer algo. -Ginny desvió un hechizo color púrpura que había ido dirigido a su hermano, quien avanzaba con sigilo hacia Hermione protegiendo con su cuerpo y su poder a un hombre con bata, mientras gente del Ministerio salía dispuesta a ayudar, pese a que el número de enemigos era de más de veinte.

-¡Luna! -Gritó de pronto Neville y la pelirroja alzó la cara para mirar casi olvidándose de que debía proteger su cuerpo; del otro lado de la calle, tras el enemigo, la chica rubia había dado vuelta en la esquina con algo en la mano, el grito de Neville había sido una tontería, porque uno de los mortífagos se volvió al escucharlo y atacó a la chica sin piedad, sin darle tiempo siquiera de sacar la varita, arrojándola varios metros contra un muro. -¡No!, ¡Luna!

-¡Lovegood! -Draco que salía al encuentro de su novia sacó su varita y logró apenas desviar el segundo ataque que le dirigían, mientras al menos cinco de esos hombres se volvían a mirarlo, dos de ellos no cabían del gusto de ver que era él; Luna, derribada pero consciente se las ingenió para sacar su varita y empezar a atacar, pero ella y Draco estaban en pésima posición y pronto empezaron a empujarlos hacia la otra calle, alejándolos de la vista de los demás aurores.

-¡Luna resiste! -Gritó Ginny que intentaba avanzar hacia ellos, no con buenos resultados, pues a cada paso que daba había de regresar dos; era una emboscada bien organizada, esos hombres sabían de sobra que no podrían vencer a los aurores porque tarde o temprano habrían de llegar más refuerzos, pero al parecer tenían el plan de atacar hasta el cansancio y al menos dañar lo más posible.

* * *

Por más que conjuraba una y otra vez escudos no le servían de mucho, tenía que atacar también y estaba tan mareada que dos de cada tres pasos eran trastabilleos; algo le escurría tibio por la frente y supuso que era sangre, pero no estaba concentrada ahora en ella, sus ojos bailaban de los tres sujetos atacándola al rubio cinco metros a su derecha. Algo andaba mal con Draco, su cara estaba marcada por un sentimiento que le dio pena reconocer como miedo, intentó en dos ocasiones acercarse a él, entre más cerca estuvieran más sencillo le sería protegerlo con sus escudos, pero era en vano, a cada paso que daba una maldición imperdonable le rozaba; los dos tipos que atacaban a Malfoy no querían que ella tuviera oportunidad de ayudarlo.

-¡Vamos Malfoy, demuestra que tú no eres tan cobarde y traidor como tu padre! -Al grito sobrevino un estallido en el muro a su lado, el hechizo le había pasado rozando el hombro y él apenas era capaz de defenderse no con mucha habilidad; era verdad, él ya no era ágil para eso de los conjuros, apenas podía ser un duelista mediano si lo pensaba bien y pese a que estaba seguro que sintiendo rabia suficiente habría sido mejor peleador, en ese momento en su cabeza no había sino pánico.

-¡Desmaius! -Fue su única respuesta y pudo ver con gran sorpresa que por más que atacaba, esos dos hombres estaban tan furiosos en su contra que les bastaba un movimiento para lanzar el hechizo en otra dirección, casi siempre hacia la izquierda, donde Luna debía entonces también evitar esos hechizos; absurdo es decir que tenía miedo por ella, porque la verdad es que ya no pensaba en esa chica a su lado, estaba tan concentrado en mantenerse con vida que ni siquiera recordaba que había venido a su lado y de no ser porque de vez en vez lo llamaba para advertirle algún movimiento, quizá hasta se habría tirado lejos de la que era su novia.

-¡Bombarda! -Gritó Luna ya sin más remedio que provocar el derrumbe sobre sus enemigos, destruyendo la mitad de un viejo edificio; entre la nube de polvo le fue posible a Draco ver que estaban a varias calles del sitio inicial del enfrentamiento, Luna no esperó ni intentó detenerse como él, avanzó entre el polvo y los escombros dispuesta a terminar con sus enemigos, porque era un auror y debía detenerlos; Draco, sin embargo, se plantó ahí en medio de la calle, mirando hacia el derrumbe respirando agitado, vio algunos rayos que anunciaban que Luna seguía peleando y la escuchó gritar una vez como si hubiera recibido un ataque; con la mano rígida alrededor de la varita notó que una sombra salía de entre los restos del edificio y no pudo contener el temblor.

-Por fin podré darle escarmiento al nene de papá. -No podía reconocerlo, quizá nunca antes lo había visto, no obstante, supo que ese hombre lo odiaba; alzó la varita lo más rápido que pudo y se batieron a duelo un momento, ni siquiera unos minutos, porque el sujeto pese a no ser tal vez más fuerte que él, estaba inundado por el odio. -Tal como siempre he pensado… no eres sino una rata débil.

-No soy una rata. -Atinó a decir derrumbado sobre el piso, víctima de un hechizo que le había hecho dar un giro y caer con fuerza, el sujeto sonrió y le apuntó con su varita; algo ocurrió, en los ojos del mortífago había tal rabia y odio que Draco supo no le iba a matar y ya, alzó su varita y trató de defenderse, pero le desarmó haciendo que los dedos le dolieran como cortados de tajo; tragó saliva y el miedo lo traicionó.

Draco se echó a correr.

* * *

-¿Cómo está? -Preguntó cuando el sanador salió, su cara era seria y fría.

-Está grave, pero intentaremos todo en nuestras manos… lo importante ahora es que descanse. -Afirmó ante las miradas llorosas de Hermione y Ginny que manchadas de sangre incluso en el rostro no dejaban de temblar, Ron dio un gruñido de rabia y se dispuso a marcharse con paso firme; Harry le contuvo.

-¿A dónde vas? -Preguntó luego de despedir al hombre de blanco, Hermione se sentó en el piso y se llevó las manos rojas a la cara, Ginny miraba a su hermano.

-A matarlo… le cortaré el cuello a ese desgraciado hijo de perra. -Ron estaba fuera de sí, Hermione alzó la cara al oírle hablar así y aunque el pelirrojo pareció sentir remordimiento por expresarse de esa forma, volvió a caminar dispuesto a cumplir su amenaza.

-No Ron… él merece algo mejor que cortarle el cuello. -Había en el todo de Harry un desprecio que Ginny no le había escuchado en mucho tiempo, hizo un asentimiento y tomó a Ron del brazo haciendo que le acompañara. -Quédense con Neville, avísenme cualquier cambio. -Pidió el ojiverde al tiempo que Ron miraba a su hermana y a su novia, las dos se miraron y no les quedó más remedio que pasar de llorar por una muerta a llorar por un moribundo.

* * *

-¡Incárcero! -Logró atar a dos de los tipos que habían quedado maltrechos con el derrumbe, mientras los otros dos intentaban reponerse, uno se incorporó rápido y le lanzó un Diffindo, más de diez centímetros de su larguísima cabellera cayeron al suelo y un chorro de sangre le brotó del costado; cerró los ojos dolorida y dio un grito lo suficientemente ahogado para mejor usar ese mismo aire en un nuevo hechizo. -¡Carpe retractum! -Bastó azotarlo contra un trozo de pared para dejarlo atontado y poder hacerse cargo del otro, se volvía recién a atacarlo cuando un rayo venido del otro lado de la calle lo derribó; era Neville que al venir siguiendo a tres sujetos que huían había aprovechado para defenderla, Luna sonrió para agradecerle y entonces fue como si alguien le diera un mazazo en la cabeza y la sangre se le fue al suelo. -Draco.

Se volvió buscándolo y no lo encontró, frunció el ceño mirando todo a su alrededor y creyó ver una sombra dando vuelta en la esquina; contó a los sujetos que había podido sacar de combate y al ver que eran cuatro, resolvió que uno más seguía a su novio y que tenía que ayudarlo.

-¡Luna tenemos que replegarnos! -Llamó Neville mientras Ginny se acercaba a apoyarlo, pero la rubia no hizo caso, miraba hacia la otra calle y sin decir nada se lanzó corriendo. -¡Luna, ¿a dónde vas?!

-Debe ir a seguir a algún otro mortífago. -Murmuró Ginny acercándose a él, que no se sintió cómodo con esa explicación pero no dijo nada más.

Luna corría lo más rápido que le daban las piernas, porque sabía que esos hombres sedientos de venganza querían desquitarse con los aurores y con los traidores y en el último grupo entraba Malfoy; dio vuelta en la esquina y pudo verlos debatiéndose a duelo en un callejón, Draco estaba pegado al muro y se podría decir que llevaba las de perder, desesperada echó a correr hasta ellos pensando solamente en que tenía que ayudarle. Entonces sintió el dolor en la espalda y salió expulsada contra el muro a varios metros de Draco, él le miró asustado y aprovechó el momento para medio debilitar a su enemigo; Luna sacudió la cabeza, tenía la mano dormida, había interpuesto su mano derecha para no irse de cara contra la pared, y pudo ver al sujeto que la había atacado, ahora lanzaba hechizos sobre el rubio aprovechando que ella estaba casi fuera de combate. Buscó su varita con la mirada, la había perdido al golpearse con el muro, pero no la encontraba por ningún lado, tanteó una y otra vez en vano y descubrió que estaba tan mareada y sangraba tanto que no podía moverse con agilidad; Draco lanzaba hechizos sin sentido, más impulsado por el terror que por la mente fría para defenderse.

-Ahora sabrás lo que se le hace a los traidores, Malfoy de mierda. -Sentenció uno de los dos hombres al tiempo que lanzaba un Expelliarmus que casi desarma al rubio; debió ser demasiada la presión, porque Draco pudo entonces conjurar algo más fuerte y la maldición de color verde impactó al tipo en el pecho, matándolo al instante; Luna seguía buscando su varita con manos temblorosas, pero al volverse a ver a su novio pudo ver también al otro mortífago apuntarle con la varita sin que él se percatara.

Draco estaba tan sorprendido por haber matado al sujeto, tan noqueado por todos los golpes que había recibido e impresionado por la sangre que le salía de la boca, que no notó el movimiento a su lado; jamás vio la varita alzándose ni mucho menos escuchó el conjuro, que de todas formas le habría sonado a lo más raro de todo el mundo. Alcanzó a ver de reojo que otro sujeto de negro se acercaba hasta ellos y en una acción instintiva, se dio la media vuelta y echó a correr; no se percató de que su enemigo inicial le lanzaba entonces un rayo extraño, mitad dorado y mitad verde. Draco apenas pudo oír ese extraño ruido que hace un cuerpo al golpearse contra el piso a toda velocidad, oyó el grito ahogado de dolor y vio el destello de la luz a su espalda; cuando volvió la mirada para ver qué había pasado, escuchó el rodar de algo sobre el piso y sus ojos atraparon entonces la imagen que había causado todos esos ruidos.

Luna se había interpuesto entre él y el conjuro que le habían lanzado. Envuelta en lo que parecía ser una corriente eléctrica, se retorcía sobre el piso como un gusano, con las manos tan crispadas que se le habían doblado hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados hasta causar la alteración de las venas en sus sienes; los dos sujetos miraban a la rubia sorprendidos de que hubiera defendido a un traidor y Draco, aprovechando, los atacó a los dos sin misericordia, casi con el mismo orgullo que si hubiera enfrentado a un regimiento. Entonces viéndolos vencidos escuchó pasos, gente que corría y pensando que podían ser más enemigos, se echó a correr de nueva cuenta huyendo del lugar, hasta que un grito desgarrador lo detuvo antes de dar vuelta en la esquina.

-¡Ah! -Se congeló y volvió su cuerpo, Luna chillaba como una rata, su cuerpo tenía un espantoso tono blanco, cruzando el marco entre la palidez y el azul; respiraba agitado y temblaba completo, porque a cada grito de la chica le seguía un sacudimiento que la hacía rebotar sobre el piso como si estuviera sobre un colchón, dio un paso hacia ella, pensándose qué hacer; ella era su novia, tendría que hacer algo para ayudarla.

-Lovegood. -Murmuró tembloroso, sudaba y le titubeaban las manos, pero se acercó hasta ella y casi se atreve a tocarla.

-¡Argggg! -Luna se mordía la lengua de dolor, su boca estaba llena de sangre y los hilos dorados que la envolvían se apretaban contra su piel de a poco; Draco estiró su mano para ver si podía tocarla y entonces Luna se puso rígida dando un chillido largo y agudo que lo hizo llevarse las manos a los oídos; la rubia quedó bocarriba con los ojos cerrados y su cuerpo se arqueó hacía arriba como si alguien la hubiera tomado de la cintura y quisiera levantarla.

-¿Qué te hicieron? -Preguntó impresionado, los hilos dorados desaparecieron y Luna quedó tendida mirando al cielo, Draco pudo entonces acercarse hasta ella e inclinado sobre su cuerpo, le miró los ojos; eran blancos por completo, no había en ellos parte alguna de color, el azul se había esfumado, ni siquiera podía él reflejarse. -Lovegood. -La llamó metiendo la mano bajo su cuerpo y tratar de levantarla, pero entonces lo vio, la maldición que había impactado su pecho, ahí,donde había golpeado, la piel se hundía poco a poco; se llenó de espanto, viendo cómo la piel de la rubia descendía como si se formara un hueco dentro y la piel tuviera que llenarlo; la boca de Luna se abrió en una mueca de dolor y escuchó cómo intentaba jalar aire y emitir al menos un ruido, que luego de un instante salió apresurado.

-¡Ah! -Luna se retorció en sus manos y sorprendido vio que la piel se partía dando paso a un aura negra que brotaba del agujero, sin sangre o visión de músculo; abrió la boca lleno de espanto y por dos segundos pensó que no podría evitar gritar de miedo, ella se sacudió y parecía convulsionar y de la herida surgió lo que Draco no pudo identificar más que como los tentáculos de un pulpo; era como un pulpo brotando de su pecho, un pulpo color carne que temblaba completo buscando algo que tocar como lleno de desesperación.

-¡Mierda! -La soltó, la dejó caer al suelo y retrocedió casi hasta el muro y se quedo ahí, como una mosca en papel pegante; Luna parecía estar respirando más pausada, pero esa cosa en su pecho se movía, los tentáculos se sacudían de lado a lado buscando algo a qué asirse; entonces un brillo negro envolvió su cuerpo y los tentáculos quedaron extendidos como espinas señalando al cielo; Draco temblaba acometido por el pánico, sea lo que sea que le habían lanzado, se la estaba comiendo desde dentro, esa era su impresión.

Un brillo negro brotó como un estallido del cuerpo de Luna y cuando pudo abrir los ojos, Draco se encontró con ella sobre el piso, mirando al cielo con la respiración más calmada; temblaba sin poder contenerse y aunque escuchaba ruido cercano, como si todos estuvieran haciéndose cargo de lo que pasaba, hacia él nadie había ido. Miraba a otro lado orando porque alguien llegara, cuando de reojo notó movimiento en el cuerpo de Luna, aunque él ya la hacía muerta; la chica se había sentado y miraba al frente con la cabeza gacha. Draco no sintió sino la necesidad de llamarla, saber que estaba viva.

-Luna. -Le dijo en un susurro casi sin voz debido al miedo y ella se volvió hacia él, tenía los ojos anegados en llanto y no había sonrisa alguna en su cara; la sangre de los golpes previos casi se había secado en su cara y los párpados caídos le daban la apariencia de estarse quedando dormida, dos hilos rojos le descendían por la comisura de los labios, producto de su lengua mordida de dolor.

-… raco… me ruele musho. -Murmuró tristemente con su lengua imposibilitada para articular bien y él, acometido por el pánico y sin saber cómo hacer para calmarla, corrió y se tiró de rodillas a su lado; estaba sentada con las manos tirantes sobre el suelo, las piernas extendidas, como una muñeca que apenas tiene la articulación de la cadera; Draco le puso la mano en la cabeza y se sorprendió de sentirla helada.

-Luna. -Volvió a decir, era la primera vez que le decía así y no Lovegood, los ojos de la chica se clavaron en él y tenían tal cantidad de lágrimas que él también se echó a llorar; sus ojos alcanzaron a distinguirle el pecho, donde él había visto ese agujero y de donde había visto salir aquella cosa horrorosa sólo quedaba una cicatriz gruesa y oscura, alterada y casi brillante.

-Lamendo asusdarde. -Masculló Luna intentando sonreír y Draco desorbitó los ojos lleno de espanto, no supo qué hacer, no supo cómo actuar y sólo se le ocurrió abrazarla, le tomó la cabeza con la mano derecha y la azotó contra su pecho; no lograba contener el miedo que lo envolvía, no lograba comprender tampoco su cobardía manifestada en toda la batalla, sólo quería que, como en el acantilado, sus corazones sonaran al mismo ritmo, que se volvieran una canción capaz de calmarlos a los dos.

_"El corazón canta"_ había dicho Luna la noche anterior; pero al abrazarla y tenerla del todo pegada a su cuerpo, al quedarse callado entre sollozos intentando calmarse y aliviarla, Malfoy descubrió que el corazón de Luna ya no latía.

* * *

**_Poco o nada más que decir, felices fiestas... quédense, prometo que la historia les gustará todavía más._**


	6. Página 756

_**Pues tras un buen tiempo, al fin les traigo la actualización; encontrarán que la historia empieza a asentarse, a mi gusto, es quizá el mejor capítulo de este comienzo de trama, espero que con esto, tengan para quedarse los que dudaban... y para recordar el fic los que ya estaban de fijo.**_

_**Quiero agradecer a quienes comentan y a quienes lean decirles que el comentario, aunque no indispensable para seguir escribiendo y publicando, sí lo es para alimentar los bríos del escritor.**_

_**Espero hayan pasado unas excelentes fiestas y mejor San Valentín.**_

_**Como siempre, esta historia es para ti que no lees... pero por quien yo haría exacto lo que Draco por Luna... y lo que ella por él, también.**_

* * *

-Lo lamenro. -Murmuró mirando su hombro, la tela de su ropa, una rasgadura en ella; se sentía rarísima, como helada y adolorida, sentía en el pecho un cosquilleo dejado por el ardor, mientras su garganta partida le hacía ignorar que su boca sabía a metal; lograba ver la espalda de Draco en medio de la nube de llanto que le inundaba los ojos, le ardían las manos y sentía adormecida la espalda, quizá por el golpe contra el piso, pero lo que más la desconcertaba era esa sensación de estar vacía, quiso tocarle la cabeza al rubio, quiso tocarlo, pero se encontró sorda, lo descubrió al no poder oír su corazón y concentrada en eso, puso atención en su pecho, que no hacía ruido alguno, que alojaba los latidos de él como una cueva aloja una voz ajena y distante; Draco sollozaba en silencio, pegado a ella apretándola con fuerza, como buscando sacarle algo del cuerpo, seguridad. -… raco. -Lo llamó para intentar hacerlo salir del susto, porque no iba a gustarle que alguien lo viera así y no quería tener que verlo enojado por eso luego.

Alzó la cara y la vio a los ojos, eran los mismos de unos minutos antes, los que lo habían mirado comer el helado, su rostro estaba casi igual de no ser por la saliva rojiza que le salía de los labios medio abiertos, quizá estaba tan cansada y lastimada que no podía cerrar la boca; le puso las manos en las mejillas y pareció revisarla un momento, ella intentó otra vez sonreír, pero no tenía energías más que para hacer una muy extraña mueca que lo asustó.

-Luna. -Dijo como para hacerla despertar de un sueño y lo único que vio como respuesta, fue que los ojos azules se entornaban y el cuello de la chica cedía la peso de su cráneo haciéndola irse de espaldas; atinó a sujetarla con fuerza al verla inconsciente y desesperado se volvió a todos lados buscando que alguien le ayudara, ahora el miedo traspasaba su necesidad de huir e implicaba la ansiedad por ser socorrido. -¡Auxilio!... un sanador… -dijo dudoso, no podría saber por qué, pero tenía la impresión de que nadie podía ayudarla, ni siquiera un sanador. -… por favor, Luna… ¡Un sanador! -Clamó desesperado y escuchó los pasos con más claridad, alguien venía hacia él corriendo, se secó con premura las lágrimas y se incorporó llevándola en brazos hasta el encuentro de ese que venía al fin a ayudarlo.

-¡Luna! -Neville llegó corriendo con una cara de miedo digna de elogio, Draco se apresuró hasta él con la idea de que podría saber qué hacer. -¿Qué pasó?

-La atacaron desarmada, estaban sobre nosotros… usaron maldiciones que no conozco. -Aseguró sin atreverse a mencionar que se había interpuesto para defenderlo, Neville revisaba la cara de la rubia y le tomaba el pulso; Draco temblaba, quería que Longbottom entendiera que no había sido su culpa, que él no tenía nada que ver con lo que le había pasado, él sólo quería escapar, no hay nada de malo en querer salvar su vida, había sido sólo una acción instintiva. -Los vencí pero ya la habían atacado, eran muchos… yo no podía saber…

-Ella venía siguiéndote, quería defenderte… ¿qué le lanzaron? -Lo interrumpió cansado de verlo lloriquear, preocupado como estaba por ella más que por él, frustrado de sentirle las manos tan frías y verle los ojos hundidos como marcados por unas ojeras de días, estaba asustado, por más que le palpaba la muñeca a la chica, no lograba encontrarle el pulso y empezó a ponerse muy nervioso; Draco se turbó con la pregunta, no habría podido identificar el hechizo ni con ayuda, nunca lo había ni visto ni oído, era algo nuevo y desconocido; algo macabro que lograba hacerlo palidecer.

-No lo sé, era verde y dorado, como hilos dorados alrededor de un rayo verde… ella se retorcía. -Masculló mientras los dos echaban a andar, Neville al escuchar esa descripción frunció el ceño al no reconocer el hechizo, ni siquiera lo recordaba de alguna clase avanzada de conjuros, y tomando a Draco del brazo decidió no esperar más y se desapareció con los dos. -No tiene pulso. -Murmuró el rubio tan bajo que Neville casi creyó no oírle, pero su cerebro enlazó esa información con lo que ya sabía y fue como confirmar una terrible sospecha; Draco no podía dejar de pensar en ella, en su voz y sus ojos niños, en la infinita apariencia de tristeza y estrabismo que parecía haberla rodeado.

* * *

San Mungo estaba lleno de personas, todas heridas por lo acontecido en el Ministerio, cuando arribaron al lugar ni un solo sanador parecía estar disponible; Neville llevó a Draco que seguía con Luna en brazos por el pasillo atestado, pedía apoyo aquí y allá sin sentido alguno, nadie le atendía o parecía hacerle caso, poco importaba que fuera auror y la herida igual, había demasiadas emergencias antes que ellos; Draco se desesperó, no tenía sentido, había tantos heridos por los disturbios que nadie los ayudaría, miró a Luna y la notó más pálida, ya la sangre de la boca le llenaba el cuello mezclada con saliva y un sudor helado, su cabeza colgaba de su brazo como si cargara encima un pollo muerto y desesperado quiso remediarlo él solo.

-¡Eh, Longbottom, vamos a casa de mis padres! -Gritó mirando al chico, que al principio hizo caso omiso del llamado y siguió luchando por atención, Draco se volvió a ver a Luna y le susurró para tratar de despertarla. -Lovegood… Lovegood, ¿me oyes? -Como no hubo respuesta de ella más que una respiración pesada y lo que creyó era el comienzo de una convulsión, se volvió a Neville y enojado volvió a llamarlo. -¡Vamos Longbottom!... ellos tienen un sanador personal, estará ahí en dos minutos en cuanto lo llamemos, ¡Muévete no seas idiota!

Neville volvió corriendo hasta él ignorando la agresión y Draco en cuanto sintió su mano sobre el hombro, se apareció camino a casa de sus padres; ahí el revuelo fue estruendoso, entre los reclamos y aspavientos de su madre y negativas e indignación de su padre, pudo llamar al sanador minutos después de dejar a Luna en su habitación con Neville. El sanador entró a atenderla mientras los dos, Longbottom y Malfoy esperaban en el pasillo y los padres del rubio descendían las escaleras con cara enfurruñada, ni siquiera el peligro de muerte les ablandaba el corazón por alguien a quien creían no merecedor de sus privilegios; mientras esperaban, a Draco le dio por recordar todo lo que había visto, los tentáculos, la piel hundida, el aura negra, pero más allá de lo visto, estaba lo ausente: El latido.

Neville temblaba de preocupación y andaba de lado a lado del pasillo, mientras Draco esperaba recargado en el muro frente a la puerta; no salía un solo sonido de adentro de la habitación, ni un zumbido o respiración, ni un chillido o grito, como si nada dentro ocurriera y los dos se temían que estuviera realmente muerta. Longbottom se detuvo de pronto frente a él, su rostro estaba compungido, le miraba con unos ojos tristes y asustados; el rubio se puso rígido, ¿sabría que había dejado a Luna sola?

-Gracias. -Desorbitó los ojos al escucharlo, un escalofrío lo invadió cuando la mano de Neville se tendió hacia él. -Gracias por hacer que la atendieran rápido.

-Es mi novia. -Sonó tan acartonado, tan rudo al decirlo, que Neville se sonrojó abochornado, al parecer se sintió estúpido agradeciéndole algo que, en efecto, era obvio hiciera; Draco tomó aire con fuerza y atinó a sonreír para zanjar esa incomodidad en su interlocutor, aunque el gesto resultó más arrogante de lo que hubiera querido. -No agradezcas, habrías hecho lo mismo. -Atajó dándole una palmadita en la espalda luego de estrecharle la mano.

-Sí. -Confirmó con un orgullo infantil y amoroso, Draco rió de lado y estaba a dos pasos de burlarse cuando la puerta se abrió y tuvieron que volverse encandilados como un gato en medio de una carretera a media noche; un aroma a formol salió de la habitación acompañando la figura cabizbaja del sanador, Neville se acercó apresurado a verlo, pero Draco se contuvo lleno de miedo, algo no andaba bien, quizá era el perfume o quizá era la actitud del hombre.

-Está bien, dormita… procure no hablarle mucho, está molida, puede pasar. -El sanador dejó entrar a Neville, pero cuando Draco quiso acercarse, lo detuvo mirándole fijamente y el rubio tuvo que detenerse en seco frunciendo el ceño.

-Ya te alcanzo. -Exclamó para que Neville entrara, él ni siquiera se detuvo, tenía que ver a Luna, la puerta se cerró y entonces el sanador le sujetó por el brazo con fuerza, presionándole con la plena intención de hacerle daño. -¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, Draco? -Preguntó casi arrojándolo contra el muro a su espalda, Draco se cimbró y no supo qué contestar, el hombre estaba realmente furioso o quizá más bien asustado. -Nosotros somos considerados traidores, es suficiente con que no podamos quitarnos el estigma y tengamos que ser despreciados por unos y por otros, pero esto, ¡esto es el colmo!… ¿por qué le hiciste eso?, ¿qué te hizo ella?

-¿De qué hablas?... no comprendo. -Intentaba defenderse de esas acusaciones, el hombre calló sólo para analizarle el rostro y tras verle en los ojos el temor de no saber de qué hablaba, se dio la vuelta y miró al piso llevándose la mano a la barbilla, como pensando y repensando las cosas, pasándola de ahí al cuello y de regreso, tantas veces que Malfoy creyó que se estaba volviendo loco o Luna le había pasado algo de aquél ataque y dolor; Draco le miró fijo y lo siguió unos pasos, buscando verle el rostro para saber qué pasaba, al fin, se volvió, parecía nervioso o quizá asustado.

-No debes decirle a nadie, no debes hablar con nadie de esto… hasta donde tú sabes, esa chica fue atacada con algo que no conoces, es lo único que dirás. -Lo había tomado del brazo con fuerza y casi lo había amenazado, de inmediato lo soltó como si quisiera huir del lugar, pero Draco lo tomó de la mano y lo retuvo sacando valor de donde no tenía.

-Espera un momento, tú me vas a decir lo que sabes. -Exigió temblando, él se detuvo y le miró un momento, como preguntando con la mirada las condiciones en que todo había ocurrido, Draco sabía que tendría que dar una información por otra y mirando de reojo que Neville no fuera a salir, empezó a hablar. -Ella iba detrás de mí, ese hombre era un mortífago que quería matarme, un mortífago de los insurrectos que nos tachan de traidores por no pelear neciamente con ellos… él quería lanzarme eso a mí y ella lo detuvo con su cuerpo mientras yo corría, sea lo que sea que le pasa, debería pasarme a mí… así que quiero saber, ¿qué es? -Pidió bajando la voz hasta casi volverla un susurro, porque no quería que nadie escuchara y corría el riesgo de que su padre o Neville le oyeran.

-Busca entre los libros de tu padre un volumen de Maldiciones Oscuras del Siglo XIII, no le digas a nadie que lo leíste y no le digas a nadie que lo sabes. -Pidió con los ojos verdes fijos en él, Draco frunció el ceño confundido, ¿cómo podía pedirle que ocultara algo que en apariencia era tan terrible?, negó y volvió la vista a otro lado, no comprendía la totalidad de las cosas. -Cuando veas el libro, sabrás por qué no debes decirle a nadie… Draco, esto es cuestión de seguridad.

-¿Y ella?... ¿le dijiste? -Preguntó intrigado, parpadeaba en repetidas ocasiones, pensando una y otra vez en ella y su estado, ni siquiera pensaba ya en eso de la seguridad, eso no importaba; si realmente era tan terrible como parecía, la posibilidad de que Luna lo supiera lo horrorizaba.

-Sí, se lo he dicho todo, pero ha reaccionado extraña, quizá no me creyó o simplemente está en shock… Draco, debes mirar el libro, es la página 756. -Concluyó el hombre al momento de salir disparado por el pasillo, huyendo de esa casa antes de que pudiera ser más difícil explicar su presencia de ser encontrado; cuando Draco lo vio llegar a las escaleras, no pudo evitar lanzar la pregunta.

-¿Vive? -Era tonto, porque la había visto hablarle, él había hecho entrar a Neville a verla, decía que dormitaba, ella estaba viva; sin embargo, su pregunta le pareció la adecuada y cuando el hombre se volvió a verlo como si le clavara los ojos, creyó ver en ese gesto una ola enorme y desenfrenada de pena; tragó saliva y casi se tambalea cuando lo escuchó contestar:

-Ojalá no fuera así.

* * *

Se sentó al lado de la cama y echó medio cuerpo sobre la cama, pasó su brazo sobre su cabeza y se concentró en mirarla; toda ella estaba blanca, como el papel, sus párpados estaban tan blancos que casi parecían tomar un tono lila, al tiempo que las venas de esa zona se alteraban; tenía la respiración acompasada y el cabello rubio le caía sobre los hombros y se expandía por la almohada blanca, mientras su boca, entreabierta dejaba ver sus labios agrietados, como si hubiera tenido fiebre, a la vez que estaban secos y sonrosados.

Se inclinó hacia su rostro indeciso, no sabía si hacía bien al acercarse tanto, porque después de todo estaba en casa del que era su novio, ella no era suya; tragó saliva intentando ignorar que le dolía la garganta de tanto contener el llanto y no pudo resistirse a acariciarle, con la mano que había pasado sobre su cabeza, la ceja derecha, ella se removió y entreabrió los ojos sonriendo y él la imitó lleno de emoción.

-Estás bien. -Murmuró con la voz tan cortada que tuvo que toser para seguir hablando. -Ya estás bien.

-Tengo frío. -Dijo ella arrugando la frente y Neville de inmediato le acomodó las mantas sin poder evitar rozarle la mano derecha, que estaba helada.

-Estás helada. -Comentó contrariado y ella asintió, luego se le quedó mirando fijo y sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Neville, mírame… ¿soy la misma, verdad? -Preguntó desconcertándolo, él asintió con urgencia y Luna suspiró volviendo a acomodarse en su almohada. -Por favor, piensa en cosas lindas, ¿sí? -Pidió acurrucándose contra su brazo y cerrando los ojos, Neville tomó aire para contestarle algo, pero no pudo hacerlo, ella parecía haberse quedado dormida.

* * *

Ni siquiera miró a sus padres que estaban sentados en la sala de estar, fue directo a la biblioteca, abrió moviendo una lámpara antigua el pasadizo que llevaba hacia la sección secreta de su padre, descendió por la escalera de caracol a grandes pasos, saltando incluso algunos escalones; cuando llegó abajo buscó primero conjuros y dio entonces con la sección organizada por fechas, revisó cada estante antes incluso de lo que hubiera podido desplazarse Hermione en la biblioteca del Colegio; cuando dio con el grueso volumen, lo tomó con ansiedad, tanta que se le cayó de la mano húmeda de sudor, se puso de rodillas y quiso sujetarlo para buscar la página, pero fue tanta su agitación que su magia salió y la página se puso sola.

-Página 756… -Murmuraba mientras pasaba su dedo por la página localizando algo que pudiera explicarle lo que ocurría, la palabra "tentáculos", luego "hueco", "piel quebrada", "aura negra" fueron poco a poco uniéndose, hasta que le fue posible descifrar del todo lo que ocurría y el título de la página lo hizo palidecer. -… una de las siete candidatas a maldición imperdonable durante el siglo XVI, pero que fuera creada en el siglo XIII fue la _Maldición despoja almas_, considerada por muchos la peor tortura del mundo mágico, siendo tan mortífera y fatal que ha sido vetada su enseñanza en todos los niveles educativos, puesto que hace del afectado un… -Sus ojos se desorbitaron, la voz se le fue y tuvo que dejarse caer al piso con el libro en las manos, la boca abierta y la respiración agitada; convencido de que había leído erróneamente, saltó la palabra y continuó leyendo. -… el proceso es lento y conlleva terribles dolores físicos para la víctima, esta maldición comprende la transformación del cuerpo y era realizada con fines legales, siendo una de las condenas más temidas… sin embargo, el uso de ella dotó al gobierno inglés de las herramientas necesarias para instaurar otro método de castigo más efectivo y menos aterrador: el… -Draco no podía leer más, estaba en blanco, las palabras habían brotado de sus labios en un acto mecánico, no podía dejar de pensar en ella y en lo que todo eso significaba.

Con la mirada perdida al frente, Draco Malfoy dejó caer el libro que sostenía en las manos y el ruido se prolongó, seco y sordo por toda la biblioteca oculta; tardó mucho en levantarse y volver al pasillo, pero tardó mucho menos en dejarse invadir por el terror.

* * *

Cerró la puerta con cuidado, temía que su ausencia y que no le avisara a nadie el estado de Luna pudiera tener a todos preocupados, la dejó dormida intentando irse en silencio, caminando hacia atrás imposibilitado para dejar de mirarla; al darse la vuelta lo encontró sentado en el piso con la mirada perdida y un libro en la mano, al principio creyó que se habría quedado dormido esperando a que él se fuera, pero no, Draco estaba despierto. Se acercó hasta él y acomodándose el pantalón se puso en cuclillas para mirarle a los ojos, una vez que logró verlo de frente, pudo ver que el rubio estaba desencajado y demacrado.

-Malfoy… Luna está dormida, por favor cuídala, debo informar de su estado. -Comentó preocupado por su apariencia, Draco se volvió a verlo y le clavó los ojos grises como dos puñales, Neville esperó que le dijera algo.

-Ella… ella es la misma, ¿verdad? -Preguntó con la voz seca y áspera, entonces Neville asintió como si no comprendiera, el rubio quiso zanjar su anterior pregunta soltando una nueva. -¿Duerme?

-Sí, está dormida, iré al Ministerio y hablaré con todos para que no estén preocupados. -Draco bajó la mirada para ver a otro lado, entonces Neville se puso de pie un poco desconcertado. -Volveré en un rato, ¿habrá algún problema con tus padres?

-No, no te preocupes… todo va a estar bien, en cuanto ella se sienta mejor la llevaré a su casa, pero si quieren venir a verla, está bien. -Se levantó del suelo aún con el libro en las manos, Longbottom se preparó a marcharse, mientras Draco andaba hasta la puerta de la habitación donde ella estaba, con un cierto dejo de reticencia.

-Entonces, volveré luego. -Susurró antes de bajar las escaleras, Draco le dijo adiós con un movimiento de mano, pero no hizo por volverse a mirarlo; abrió la puerta y entró en cuanto lo escuchó bajar los primeros escalones, seguro ya de que no volvería pronto.

Las cortinas estaban a medio poner, el sol ya caído se filtraba a medias llegando en dos leves líneas a la cama, la manta sobre ella era de un verde esmeralda brillante, de pura seda fina; las sábanas blancas sobresalían y quedaban como domadas bajo la mano pálida que se posaba sobre el cuerpo echado suavemente dentro del lecho, como en una leve inclinación con la rodilla derecha ligeramente doblada y el cuerpo vuelto a la izquierda, la columna apenas un poco arqueada. Draco avanzó hasta ella y se quedó parado mirándola, no comprendía, no entendía por qué sentía tanta pena por ella, pero su corazón se estrujaba, todo era por su culpa, por su cobardía; frunció el ceño mirando su rostro cetrino y oyendo cómo respiraba a medias, como parecía estar asfixiada.

Tragó saliva moviendo los dedos sobre la colcha, no podía tocarla, tenía un miedo profundo e hiriente, era como tener delante a una boa esperando para atacar y no poder huir porque es majestuosa y bella; miró a otro lado intentando pensar en otra cosa y habría logrado distraerse de no ser porque ella abrió los ojos y sonriente le tendió la mano con emoción, como clamando que la tocara y eso le encogió el corazón.

-¿Estás bien? -Sus ojos azules brillaban enormes y vivos, brillantes como dos zafiros; todo dejó de tener sentido, el libro en su mano resbaló de entre sus dedos y cayó en la cama, dio dos pasos hasta ella y le aferró los dedos con premura. Estaba helada.

-Lo estoy Lovegood… ¿y tú? -Preguntó adoptando su apariencia común de arrogancia y presunción, ella sonrió como si eso le enterneciera.

-¿Ya lo sabes, verdad? -Reía, reía sin soltarle la mano, mirándolo ansiosa, él temblaba y eso la tenía la borde de querer llorar, pero no podía; por un momento ardió igual que el hechizo que volviera a llamarla Lovegood, pero soportó aferrada a su mano porque incluso tembloroso, él le brindaba valor.

-S-sí. -Tartamudeó sintiéndose imbécil, entonces miró la silla que había dejado Neville, pero no hizo por sentarse.

-Yo también tengo mucho miedo. -Le dijo jalándole la mano para pegársela al rostro, con una sonrisa boba en los labios y cerrando los ojos, convencida de que las cosas pasaban por algo y de que todo saldría a pedir de boca al final; Draco dio un respingo y alejó la cara volviéndola a un lado, como si el que lo tocara le diera asco, pero ella no lo vio, pensaba en lo siguiente que iba a decir, esforzándose por decir exactamente la palabra adecuada. -Un dementor.

Frunció el ceño y se volvió a verla, al escucharla decir eso se le secó la boca y se sintió aún más culpable de lo que ya se sentía; pero no era la culpa lo que realmente lo afectaba, era el saber que ella estaba ahí dándole incluso en ese momento un poco de consuelo, suspiró sin poder evitarlo y giró su mano para poder acariciarle la mejilla con un poco de ternura. Entonces se sentó en la silla al lado de la cama y mirándola con cierta aflicción lo admitió.

-Un dementor Luna, un dementor.

* * *

**_Los comentarios son muy bien recibidos (ya lo dije arriba) y las críticas todavía más. Ayúdenme a crecer._**


	7. Bondades

_Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última actualización, espero que aunque me tarde un poco en hacer la siguiente, sigan quedándose a leer…_

_La historia tiene por ley ser algo triste, dramático… mi intención es enternecerles y ponerlos nostálgicos… __Porque así es el amor, tierno, nostálgico y a veces triste._

_A veces, sólo por ser, el amor es triste._

_Saben de quién es la idea en que me basé y saben que los personajes no son míos... de ahí en más, que les guste: _

* * *

_Lovegood:_

_Esto no es lo mío, no me interesa ser lindo porque con nadie lo soy…_

_Puedes seguir poniendo en la botella lo que quieras, porque seguiré viéndote y escuchando lo que tienes que decirme, pero no voy a poner nada; acostúmbrate._

_Esto soy yo._

_Y no te tengo miedo._

* * *

-¡Buenos días! -Clamó al verlo a la puerta del edificio y él aceleró el paso con una sonrisa, le besó la frente ante la vista de todos como respuesta a que se pusiera de puntillas alegremente, entraron juntos y ella se colgó a su brazo adoptando una seriedad inusual, pero común en la última semana. Siete días, hacía siete días que Luna Lovegood había sido atacada durante el atentado al Ministerio; siete días de que Draco sonriera al verla, le llamara Luna en público y le tomara la mano al salir de la oficina.

Una semana de que sus manos estuvieran frías, su rostro pareciera más pálido y le fuera casi imposible dejar de hacer que todos a su alrededor rieran; Luna había adoptado desde el suceso del Ministerio una actitud de entretención para los demás y de búsqueda de la risa y la carcajada; Draco era ahora un novio casi modelo. La sorpresa había golpeado a todos por eso, no tanto como el ataque a la rubia, aunque la alegría de verla a salvo, era suficiente para opacar el recuerdo; por su parte, ver a Draco siendo amable con ella cuando con el resto del mundo era la misma lacra arrogante de siempre, significaba un avance; Ron, Hermione, Harry y Neville veían eso con buenos ojos, aunque Ginny…

-¿Van a ir a cenar hoy? -Preguntó por tercera ocasión en lo que iba de la mañana y Luna volvió a asentir, como había hecho las dos ocasiones anteriores; la pelirroja se quedó esperando a que agregara algo y Luna consciente de que su amiga necesitaba saber más, tomó aire y empezó a hablar.

-Debió agradarle que me gustara la sopa de ese lugar, porque se empeña en que vayamos ahí todo el tiempo… a dos calles, de regreso a casa, hay un mimo que se instala en una esquina, es muy simpático, hace reír a la gente. -Aceptó la rubia sin mirar a la pelirroja más que por el rabillo del ojo, Ginny, con el ceño fruncido, apretó los labios para no decir nada, no sin mucho resultado, pues al poco dio un zapatazo y volvió a arremeter ahora sacudiendo las manos como si regañara a una niña de cinco años.

-¿Por qué actúa así? -Soltó casi en un grito que hizo que dos secretarias de al lado se volvieran, Luna alzó la cara de los papeles que firmaba y se le quedó viendo, sin sorpresa, sin enojo, sólo mirándole, con los ojos casi vacíos, opacos; esos ojos azules le alentaron a seguir, porque aludió el vacío a sed de más información y pronto se vio soltando lo que pensaba. -Es raro, él ni siquiera te llamaba por tu nombre, un día te ve agonizar y cambia, eso sería común en alguien con corazón, en alguien con sentimientos, pero en Malfoy, ¿en Malfoy?… yo no me la trago, a menos que quiera algo o que espere algo ¡o que algo le obligue!, a menos que tenga una razón más fuerte, no lo entiendo Luna… ¿por qué? -Luna le miraba casi sin parpadear, en un silencio pesado que al fin rompió con una sonrisa leve.

-Quizá porque me estoy volviendo un dementor, Ginny. -Murmuró volviendo la vista a sus papeles como para restarle importancia a algo que siempre tenía en la cabeza, Ginny se sonrojó y apretó los labios como si contuviera un grito, que al final dejó salir en un reclamo ofendido.

-¡Tampoco es para que bromees! -Soltó desesperada y se volvió a su despacho cerrando la puerta tan fuerte que Hermione en el suyo alzó la cara y miró por el cristal hacia la rubia, que se había quedado caldeada y confusa.

* * *

Mirándolo fijamente, poniendo atención a su rostro, se le notaba demacrado, ojeroso y delgado; nadie más lo había notado, porque en la palidez acostumbrada de su cara, no resaltaba mucho un poco más de ella, tampoco las ojeras que empezaban a mellar su cara. Para ella que por un par de meses había sido vital mirarlo fijo, era más evidente que para los demás de la oficina y fue eso, no que le tuviera respeto a la situación, lo que la hizo empezar a hablar dejando la taza de té a un lado, con un poco de calma, casi con la voz endulzada.

-Luces cansado… ¿problemas con el trabajo? -Murmuró mirando de reojo a Blaise, que había entrado para dejar unos papeles y la miraba con sorna; ese hombre siempre le había incomodado, más aún su amistad casi falsa con Draco, veía en Blaise una burla constante al rubio y eso nunca lo había alcanzado a comprender.

-Los asensos no son gratuitos, Astoria… aunque tu padre siempre haga parecer eso. -Sonrió sin mirarla, ocupado como estaba en terminar de revisar unos contratos, la taza de té que le habían traído estaba posada a pocos centímetros de su mano, pero él no le había dado un solo sorbo; parecía absorto más que en el trabajo en otra cosa, lo que provocó que ella se removiera en su asiento incómoda y a la vez intrigada; ya Cissy le había comentado que Pansy no había logrado nada con pataletas y reclamos, ella venía en otro plan, más accesible, más dulce.

-Me preocupas, no eres el mismo desde… -Draco alzó la cara, los ojos grises se clavaron en ella con una intensidad malévola, como si la amenazara, como si mencionar los atentados al Ministerio le fueran a significar la muerte; pero había algo más en esa mirada, pena, dolor, miedo, ¿qué era?, una sombra sobre la arrogancia de su antiguo novio, una sombra sobre su anterior independencia y seguridad. -… que sales con esa Lovegood.

-Es mi novia. -Atajó como único argumento y Astoria lo sintió o acartonado, o espantado por el hecho.

-¿Tan mal te trata? -Soltó como chiste, pero él se puso de pie como si estuviera bajo la maldición imperius y le obligaran, fue a poner unos sobres en un estante y luego a sacar unos rollos de pergamino de una caja al pie de la ventana, se volvió pero no la miró, tenía los ojos en los papeles y entonces Astoria le notó el caminar rígido, no el flotante. -¿Qué está pasando, Draco? -Interrogó ya del todo confundida, intrigada, él se volvió a sentar y sólo atinó a susurrarle.

-Necesito unas cosas para un informe, ¿podrías preguntarle a tu padre si puedo usar su biblioteca? -Alzó la cara para verla, había una ansiedad enorme en su mirada y ella, arrobada por eso, asintió de inmediato, casi como si un sediento le pidiera el agua de sus manos.

-Claro, puedes usarla cuando quieras. -Quiso tomarle la mano por sobre la mesa, pero entonces los ojos de Draco se clavaron en algo sobre su cabeza y retiró su mano antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo; se quedó perpleja, los ojos de Draco estaban iluminados, la sombra irreconocible seguía ahí, pero ahora estaba vivo, lleno de fuerza, como si quisiera enfrentar eso que no conocía y que lo abrumaba.

-Luna. -Exclamó el rubio mientras a su espalda Astoria sentía esa presencia, se volvió, la rubia estaba sujeta al marco de la puerta, con una gran sonrisa y unas gafas de las que pendían corchos pintados de naranja; no pudo evitar sentir náusea, él dio la vuelta a su escritorio para encontrarse con la chica, que se sujetó de su camisa blanca por el costado, él la miró sonriendo.

-Vine a invitarte a ir por un té a la terraza sur, si es que no interrumpo… ¡Hola, Astoria! -Se acercó hasta ella y le tendió la mano dispuesta a darle un apretón y hasta a besarle la mejilla, la aludida miró a Draco mientras tendía su mano doblada apenas, como para impedir que le tocara toda la palma; Luna no se amilanó, sonrió con enormidad y le besó la mejilla, luego volvió a su lugar junto a la puerta.

-Claro, vamos… Astoria, disculpa que te deje, te enviaré una lista de libros, espero que tu padre me los pueda prestar. -Sonreía con una ceja arqueada, tomando a Luna del brazo, que aunque pareció renuente a andar, terminó por adelantarse a saltitos; Astoria se puso de pie y Draco apenas se despidió de ella con un movimiento de dedos, Blaise entró casi en seguida y la miró, ella no podía siquiera cerrar bien la boca.

-Me dejó así nada más. -Masculló impresionada, ni siquiera le había valido una despedida afectuosa, él sólo se había ido.

-Bueno, ese es el nuevo Malfoy, Astoria… bienvenida al futuro. -Blaise se sentó a su lado, ella ni siquiera le miró.

* * *

-¿Dormiste bien anoche? -Preguntó parándose junto a él, no había buena vista, la terraza no servía para eso, sólo se veían edificios y techos y más techos, a lo lejos Londres se extendía como una mancha negra y gris; Draco negó como venía haciendo desde dos días atrás, Luna se puso seria, pero se le quitó cuando la mano del chico le tomó el dedo índice sin volverse a verla; se volvió a mirarlo, ese hombre era ya otro y por ella, la seriedad que ahora adoptaba al estar cerca era distinta, Luna lo sabía, Draco sentía muy en el fondo un profundo…

-Astoria me prestará unos libros, los necesito. -Dio como único comentario, sacándola de sus pensamientos, Luna se quedó un momento mirándolo y no le dijo nada cuando lo vio sacar un cigarrillo y llevárselo a los labios, mas sí se crispó cuando la seriedad del rubio se hizo más densa e inquieta, moviéndose de lado a lado quiso no decir nada, pero terminó hablando.

-¿Para qué quieres libros? -Preguntó acelerada, como buscando no seguir en el silencio y Draco se volvió a verla, notando la ansiedad de otros momentos, sonrió enternecido, ella en verdad se preocupaba por él y él...

-Para unos pendientes de la oficina, no te preocupes, son cosas mías del trabajo que tengo que resolver cuanto antes… ¿sabes?, estaba pensando que podíamos ir a cenar hoy a otro sitio, uno nuevo donde te puedas divertir más. -Propuso mirando afuera, al tejado de enfrente y llevándose a los labios la taza de té mientras tiraba las cenizas sacudiendo la otra mano, Luna reprobaba que fumara pero no podía quitárselo, ya lo había intentado y sólo ganaba que Draco sonriera frío.

-¿Sigues buscando, verdad? -Luna sonrió y él ignoró la pregunta apuntando hacia un gato blanco que saltaba en una azotea contigua, Luna se distrajo el tiempo suficiente para no tener que contestar, cosa que lo hizo sentirse mucho mejor. -Oye, ten… no te lo di por la mañana. -Luna le entregó el frasco de recuerdos, Draco se quedó pasmado sin saber si tomarle la botellita de la mano, veía que había un par de líneas más que antes y supuso sería un nuevo recuerdo; se le vino a la memoria que su último y único mensaje dentro había sido grosero y frío, tragó saliva y tomó el frasco sin poder evitar que se le asomara un sonrojo embarazado al rostro, que disimuló alzando la barbilla para que ella no lo notara; desde lo del ataque, ninguno de los dos había mencionado el frasco, parecían no tener más ánimos de recordar cosas.

-¿Viste el mío? -Murmuró casi sin voz, apretando entre los dedos la colilla del cigarrillo, ella asintió llevándose las manos a la espalda y observando al gato a lo lejos, con una sonrisa que él pensó era de maldad.

-Mentiroso. -Declaró con los ojos brillantes y Draco tuvo que tragar saliva y aguantarse una expresión enojada porque le soltara eso de frente y sin miramientos, resignado sonrió y le puso la mano en la cabeza como para hacerle un cariño, ella cerró los ojos y pareció suspirar.

* * *

Esa tarde Luna vino a la oficina de Draco temprano, quería avisarle que su padre la había invitado a cenar y no podría ir con él, pero también quería proponerle que se vieran al día siguiente para desayunar; aceptó de buen talante, asintiendo con una sonrisa e ignorando a los que miraban desde fuera de su oficina, sonriendo socarrones impresionados por su cambio, más que nada por ver que en efecto, la niña rubia era una boba y si él fingía, iba a caer sin retorno. Se quedó llenando papeles mucho rato luego de que se fuera la última secretaria y Blaise, aunque había parecido primero dispuesto a molestar un rato, terminó por aburrirse y se decidió a marcharse; solo, Draco abandonó los papeles en su mesa, sacó de un cajón de su escritorio un montón de libros y empezó a buscar con ansiedad.

La meta de los últimos días para Draco Malfoy no era el trabajo, tampoco su familia, mucho menos su noviazgo con Luna; la meta del rubio en esos últimos dos días era encontrar una solución, una salida, una forma de saltarse esa maldición que ahora lo tenía contra la pared y que carcomía a la chica de ojos azules desde dentro paulatinamente. Todo el tiempo pensaba en eso, no dormía ni comía, se le iba el tiempo en buscar una solución en recordar libros y más libros, necesitaba encontrar una forma de salvar a la chica que lo había salvado a él; a veces sentía la necesidad de pedir ayuda, pero ya casi había menguado eso del todo, más desde que había ido a Hogwarts y había pedido permiso para hablar con el cuadro de Snape. La respuesta de su mentor fue sorprendente: _La solución existe Draco, pero no está a la vuelta de la esquina, quizá sientas que es lo peor que puede pasarle a alguien eso que le ocurre a Lovegood, pero siempre habrá cosas peores que la muerte._

Confundido tuvo que irse pues Dumbledore intentaba intervenir desde su cuadro y aunque parecía querer ayudar, sus consejos eran, quitándole los chistes y buenos modos, lo mismo que Snape ya había dicho; por eso seguía buscando, porque Snape había mencionado que la solución existía y entonces debía encontrarla. Al dar el reloj las doce, abandonó su oficina y se fue a casa sin siquiera mirar al último guardia que pensando le saludaría como una vez que iba con Luna, alzó la mano para despedirle; entró en su casa con una pesadez enorme, arrastrando los pies y todavía en la puerta se quitó la corbata y bostezó agotado; nada más tirarse sobre su cama, sintió el peso en el bolsillo interior del saco y recordó que Luna le había dado el frasco por la mañana. Con un suspiro de alivio y ansiedad, fue a vaciar el pensamiento que ella le había dejado, con algo de suerte Luna le diría un poco de sus síntomas y él podría buscar con más facilidad.

A diferencia de otras veces, el pensamiento de Luna era delgado y casi totalmente blanco, lo puso en el pensadero y esperó a que la imagen de la chica surgiera en el agua; en su lugar, sólo vino la voz de Luna, dulce y aguda.

_Draco:_

_Hoy por la mañana te he visto las ojeras más profundas, no he querido darte el frasco entonces porque pensaba que quizá debería cambiar mi mensaje y así fue._

_¿Sabes? Soy muy feliz viéndote tan lindo y dulce conmigo, eso de que sonrías o beses mi frente, incluso que me tomes la mano y me llames Luna, es muy lindo que lo hagas y me siento muy contenta por ello; te lo agradezco tanto, pese a lo que todos digan, yo sé que dentro de ti, hay mucha bondad._

_Sin embargo, no puedo seguir así._

Draco desorbitó los ojos al oírla decir eso, dejó de desabrocharse las agujetas de los zapatos negros y relucientes, el tono de su voz había variado, parecía como si Luna estuviera temblando y algo dentro de él se cimbró de la impresión; miró en el agua esperando poder encontrar la cara de Luna para quitarse la duda de si temblaba o lloraba, pero el agua no le devolvió rostro alguno más que el suyo, deforme y traslúcido, la voz que surgía de ella, pareció subir en volumen y él tuvo que volver a escuchar.

Aunque no le alentaba nada el tono que la chica había adoptado.

_Este no eres tú, Draco._

_Haz cambiado mucho, no eres más el de antes y aunque sí, me siento muy feliz con este cambio, no puedo soportar esa mirada de miedo que pones cuando no te miro, o ese inmenso vacío en tus ojos; yo sé que lo haces para hacerme sentir bien, que me invitas de paseo porque piensas que así me sentiré menos sola o menos muerta._

_No es así._

_Cada vez que sonríes de forma tan forzada o que vienes a la oficina a buscarme con una taza de té, me siento muerta; cada vez que me besas la frente delante de todos para que vean que me quieres o me llamas Luna en público, me siento muerta. Pareciera que vienes a ofrecer flores a mi tumba y a fingir que me quisiste y eso no me gusta._

_Yo te quiero, pero no puedo permanecer así o me volveré loca._

Draco se puso de pie, Luna se estaba despidiendo, ese era su tono, lo estaba botando, él no era alguien a quien pudieran mandar al diablo, él mandaba a las chicas al diablo; cerró las manos en fuertes puños y frunció el ceño, no lo iba a permitir, ella no lo iba a dejar, no se lo iba a conceder. Empezó a temblar lleno de rabia, algo le subía por el pecho hacia la garganta y le obligaba a parpadear muy rápido, esa niña se estaba muriendo y quería dejarlo, eso no iba a permitirlo; entonces lo pensó mejor, no era el que lo dejara lo que le preocupaba, era que pensaba que no la quería, que no le importaba y eso no podía permitirlo.

Se había matado días enteros buscando una solución, había bajado de peso y no rendía en el trabajo por pensar en ella. ¡Es que Lovegood era una estúpida!

_Por eso tomé esta decisión._

_No quiero que salgamos más, prefiero verte molestándome el tiempo que me quede, como antes, que verte sobre mí hecho una dulzura y eso que sabes bien me gustan mucho los gatitos dulces y lindos._

_No tengo nada que reprocharte, es normal que sea así, después de todo es cierto, estoy muerta y hay que ser condescendiente con los muertos; es sólo que no me siento feliz estando como estamos._

_Yo te quiero y estos siete días han sido los mejores que me has podido dar. Pero no puedo continuar destruyéndote, Draco esto no es tu culpa, de nadie lo es._

_Gracias_

_Volvamos a ser sólo compañeros de trabajo._

_Por cierto, ese nuevo saco negro se te ve muy bien y el martes habrá una comida en casa de los Weasley, ojalá puedas ir, ya Ginny me dio permiso de invitarte._

Ya no escuchó lo último, desde el _Gracias_ se había ido a buscar su saco, y con el "Volvamos a ser sólo ex compañeros de clase" ya había abierto la puerta y salido dando un portazo; desapareció en el pasillo, tenía que aparecerse lo más cerca posible a la casa de Luna: en la acera de enfrente; corrió cruzando la calle y le dio por recordar el día que ella lo había invitado a pasar, ¿por qué se negó entonces?, todavía ese día habría tenido entre sus brazos a Luna con vida, hoy ya no estaba seguro de eso, no estaba seguro de nada; cerró los ojos con fuerza y tragó saliva tomando la perilla de la puerta, ojalá alguien la hubiera dejado abierta.

Por suerte así fue, apenas la empujó, abrió de un golpe y vio de frente las escaleras, nunca antes había subido al departamento de Lovegood pero sabía en qué piso estaba, no había elevador, de todas formas la ansiedad no le hubiera permitido esperarlo o subir en él; saltó de dos en dos los escalones, la rubia vivía en el tercer piso, era el único apartamento de ese nivel, pero tenía arriba un par de vecinos que no la querían mucho que digamos. Subía desesperado, ojalá Luna hubiera regresado de cenar con su padre y si no era así, se plantaría en su puerta a esperarla, iba a decirle un par de cosas.

Se tomó del pasamanos y saltó un escalón más, al dar el paso y soltarse para llevar su mano un poco más arriba lo sintió, el metal estaba escarchado, tuvo que frenarse y quitar su mano -con un sonido de cinta adhesiva que se levanta- del tubo de hierro para verla de cerca; tenía la mano llena de pequeños trocitos de hielo, húmeda pues su calor eliminaba el frío hasta derretirlo. Alzó la cara y vio que le faltaba poco para llegar a Luna, pero no comprendía el frío, a menos que ella…

-Luna. -Llamó subiendo hasta el tercer piso, el suelo estaba marcado de hielo que crecía poco a poco hacia las salidas, en ondas azulosas y blancas, llegando ya más allá de las escaleras y filtrándose bajo las puertas, escalando por las paredes; llegó hasta la del departamento de Luna y llamó con fuerza pero ella no contestó, entonces miró al piso para ver el hielo y descubrió que no venía de dentro, al contrario, entraba. -¿Dónde? -Se preguntó buscando a uno y otro lado del pasillo y entonces vio que del otro lado había una puerta abierta y en ella el hielo era ya grueso y brillante, como una capa de cera que escurriera desde el exterior filtrándose en el edificio.

Salió corriendo hasta allá y aún todavía sin salir al exterior, alcanzó a ver esa figura negra parada en la terraza, altísima, o mejor dicho, elevada varios centímetros por encima del suelo; entre dos sillas de hierro forjado, esa cosa movía su velo de lado a lado como un péndulo, como llevado por un viento inexistente, creyó que era cualquier cosa menos ella, pero entonces le vio la melena; el cabello rubio le caía por la espalda como mojado en brea, pesada y negra escurriendo hasta el piso manchándolo de oscuro… pero no era brea, era frío. El hielo se hacía cada vez más grueso y ella miraba al cielo, no a la luna, sino a la infinita y densa oscuridad allá arriba; sintió un pánico enorme al alcanzar a ver que Luna tenía el pecho abierto y del hueco manaba una oscuridad tan densa que le empañaba la luminosidad del rostro, dejándole los ojos como huecos, los pómulos como pintados con carbón.

Desde los hechos del Ministerio, Draco no había visto a Luna en ese estado, sabía, porque ella se lo había comentado, que a veces tenía esos episodios, que parecía abstraerse de todo y sólo sentir el odio y la desolación del mundo; se imaginó todo lo que podría estar pensando ella ahora, lo que sentía, ella alojaba en el hueco de su pecho todo el dolor de la gente, la rabia y el desprecio, por eso le daba ese terrible apetito de felicidad; tuvo mucho miedo y sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban, sintió que se iba a venir al piso de la pura impresión; no supo qué hacer, no sabía qué decir y entonces recordó la voz de Luna en el pensadero:

_Cada vez que sonríes de forma tan forzada o que vienes a la oficina a buscarme con una taza de té, me siento muerta_. ¡Qué estúpido había sido!, ignoraba los hechos pensando que de mencionarlos le haría daño, pero no era así, al ser el único en saberlo todo y actuar como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, sólo la estaba hiriendo más. _No tengo nada que reprocharte, es normal que sea así, después de todo es cierto, estoy muerta y hay que ser condescendiente con los muertos,_¡Mentira!, una muerta no podía decir y pensar todo eso, ella no estaba muerta todavía, aún quedaba la solución, aún tenía que haber una; _No puedo continuar destruyéndote, Draco esto no es tu culpa, de nadie lo es,_de eso ya no estaba muy seguro, él era el responsable de todo. Tembló desconcertado, ella no le miraba, el hielo crecía enormidades y tenía que detenerla.

-¡Lovegood! -Clamó a grito abierto y Luna se volvió espantada, la oscuridad que la rodeaba menguó, y pareció descender como si hubiera estado suspendida en el aire por una mano invisible que ahora la liberaba, tenía el rostro en una mueca de sorprendido terror; entonces Draco se acercó apresurado, tan de prisa que pisó el hielo grueso y se fue de boca resbalando por el suelo hasta chocar con ella y las dos sillas de hierro, haciéndola caer.

-Ah. -Luna quedó sobre él, los dos tirados en el frío piso, ella no sentía nada, ni calor ni nada, así que no hizo una sola expresión por eso, pero sí estaba sorprendida de verlo ahí, más aún de que le llamara... -¿Lovegood?

-¡So tonta!... ¡¿Quieres que todo el mundo te vea?! –Exclamó enojado mirándola con rabia, ignorando que se había cortado sobre la ceja al chocar con una de las sillas y le descendía la sangre tibia por el párpado; ella desorbitó sus ojos azules al oírlo gritar, no le gritaba desde hacía ya un buen tiempo y casi sintió como si le estuviera haciendo un halago, él estaba furioso. -¡Hace falta ser idiota para ser tan descuidada!

-Estaba mirando el cielo, no hay una sola estrella y me pareció buena idea, luego empecé a sentirme como cuando…

-¡Cállate Lovegood!, ¡Maldita sea, es que no escuchas! -Soltó mirándola con ardor, Luna frunció el ceño y apretó los labios, guardando silencio para dejarlo hablar; pensando en lo genial que se sentía de que viniera a gritarle, de que se preocupara por ella, de que fuera otra vez el Draco del inicio. -¡¿Qué pasaría si te ven un par de muggles?!... y si ya te han visto tus vecinos, ¿qué hacemos?

-¿Hacemos? -Luna sonrió con cierta alegría, él miró a otro lado porque pese a todo, no quería decirlo de frente, una cosa era pensarlo otra muy distinta decirlo; no iba a reconocer que ella tenía razón en todo.

-Me importa un bledo lo que pusiste en el frasquito, estamos juntos en esto, aunque no quieras. -Sonrió irónico al decir eso último y Luna desorbitó los ojos y sonrió, quitándole con el dedo un poquito de la sangre, en un acto que erizó la piel del rubio.

-Me quieres. -Definió ansiosa y sonriente, con los ojos acuosos y la respiración acompasada, llena de una sensación nueva, llena de la energía que en muchos días le venía faltando, casi fue como rellenar el vacío de su alma, como si esa muestra de afecto bastara para su corazón seco; Draco la miró un momento y aunque se sonrojó y hubiera querido decir algo lindo, se removió quitándosela de encima, se puso de pie dejándola caer y con ello haciéndola reír.

-Hazte a un lado, está frío el piso. -Dijo ayudándola a levantarse, Luna sonreía sin mirarlo, él no contestó a su declaración, tampoco la negó, en lugar de eso la tomó de la mano con fuerza y entrelazó con ella sus dedos, como si no pasara nada, como si en realidad estuviera sólo mirándola; Luna sonrió más y se dejó guiar de regreso a su apartamento, él sólo la llevaba por entre el hielo que ya empezaba a deshacerse.

* * *

Entraron en la casa y Luna tuvo que ir a cambiarse de ropa porque el hielo que llevaba encima se había derretido y ahora estaba empapada; mientras tanto, Draco se sentó en la sala y se curó la ceja, paseó su mirada gris por toda la casa sorprendiéndose con cada cosa que en ella veía, desde los numerosos amuletos, hasta las enormes figuras de barro que parecían haber sido traídas de muchos sitios remotos del planeta. Se puso de pie y fue hasta la mesa que estaba pegada a una ventana que daba al exterior, a la terraza donde hasta hacía un momento habían estado, en ella había rollos de pergaminos, cuadernos y un par de libros, uno en particular delgado y maltrecho.

-Quiero que te lleves ese libro. -La voz de Luna venía de su espalda y al volverse la encontró de pie mirándolo, enfundada en un pijama azul cielo, con el cabello trenzado sobre el hombro derecho; frunció el ceño, no lo pedía, lo ordenaba.

-¿De qué es? -Preguntó poniendo su mano en la pasta del libro, que a su tacto pareció oscurecerse un poco y casi volverse más viejo aún.

-Es sobre la Maldición Despoja Almas. -Atajó dejándolo de un palmo, se volvió a verla con los ojos abiertos como platos, ella no expresaba nada con su rostro, sólo inclinó la cabeza a un lado y dio un paso hasta él, mirando el libro.

-¿Dónde lo conseguiste? -Murmuró ansioso por leerlo, desesperado por saber si Snape no lo había engañado y existía una solución.

-Papá me lo dio cuando le conté todo, lo consiguió con unos amigos y lo leyó… me lo ha pasado para que yo decida qué hacer. -Draco se tensó cuando sintió el dedo frío de Luna buscar su mano, volvió los ojos a ver su mano y vio esa pequeña pálida y delgada acercándose a la suya, no tuvo valor para no tomarle el dedo entre los suyos, aunque sentía como si estuviera estrechando una extremidad muerta.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso Lovegood? -Preguntó casi sin voz, mirando el libro, ella hacía lo mismo.

-Para evitar que mi alma se pierda para siempre y termine matando gente inocente en la búsqueda de felicidad para saciar mi hambre… necesito que alguien me mate antes de ser un dementor del todo, antes de que mi alma deje del todo mi cuerpo. -Contestó casi como si contara un chiste y Draco sintió un escalofrío, ella le apretaba más los dedos y se pegaba a él, volviendo su rostro blanco y buscando sus ojos.

-Hablemos luego de esto, ahora necesitas descansar. -Dio como pretexto para no seguir oyéndola, Luna asintió dando un suspiro y se volvió a otro lado, no quería mirarla.

-Llévate el libro y léelo… así entenderás todo. -Lo veía con sus ojos enormes y azules llenos de encanto y gozo; Draco asintió e hizo por soltarla para irse, pero ella se sujetó a su mano más. -No te vayas. -Suplicó con una sonrisa, pegando su rostro helado a su brazo que se tensó sin poder controlarlo, y Draco tragó saliva sintiendo un hueco enorme en el pecho.

-¡Tonta!... necesitas descansar, mañana desayunamos juntos, vengo por ti temprano. -Soltó dándose la vuelta para que no le viera los ojos acuosos y confundidos, Luna sonrió más enormemente sabiendo que era de nuevo él, pero no lo soltó y se negó a separársele.

-Quédate. -Insistió sonriendo y aferrándose a su mano, Draco le apretó los dedos y se quedó callado un rato, mirando el libro, buscando atravesar las pastas con su mirada para leerlo todo; al cabo de un rato, la fuerza en la mano de Luna disminuyó.

-Ve a dormir, me sentaré en el sillón a leer. -Ordenó soltándola, Luna asintió y le besó la barbilla, largo, lento… frío, luego se fue a su cuarto dando de saltitos, como siempre, como ella; él se instaló en el sillón con el libro sobre la pierna pero no lo abrió, se quedó viéndolo y escuchando en su cabeza una y otra vez _Me quieres;_se sentía tan tranquilo con aquel arrullo, que no pudo evitar quedarse dormido.

* * *

Pues bien, espero que les haya gustado y que se conserve el tono de la historia... en el original, las escenas pasado/presente se mezclaban, pero el formato de me impide ponerlos así... o no se sabría qué es presente y qué pasado para leerlo cómodamente...

Si les gustó... comenten... gracias n.n


	8. Un ataque

**_Ha pasado tantísimo tiempo... demasiado en realidad, quiero disculparme por esta larguísima ausencia, no obstante es seguro que me quede ya hasta el final de la historia..._**

**_Gracias a los que la leen, gracias a los que quieren saber más de ella, prometo que no se quedará sin final; el capítulo anterior termino fuerte y este es algo breve en comparación con los demás, no obstante, tiene una finalidad..._**

**_No me queda sino recordarles que los personajes no me pertenecen, que son de JK y que la trama está basada en la idea original de Shin Takahashi, un brillantísimo mangaka a quien le debemos la belleza que es Saikano... permítanme conmover sus corazones, pemitánme darles un poco de lo que es esta historia..._**

**_De antemano, gracias._**

* * *

Era un ardor escalándole por el pecho, un ardor que al mismo tiempo dolía, presionaba, como una cuerda, como la horca apretando previo a la caída, aquella figura se había deslizado hasta ella; parpadeó un par de veces antes de lograr disipar el llanto de dolor que no la dejaba mirar, en lo alto, en el techo podía ver pasar nubosos recuerdos de momentos de su pasado: su madre, veía a su madre abrazarla con fuerza, su madre que besaba sus mejillas, su padre que traía un obsequio navideño. Tragó saliva con más pesar que alivio, no podía respirar, se asfixiaba en sus memorias de infancia feliz, tragó saliva de nuevo, veía a Viktor Krum, veía a Cedric… Cedric… Cedric…

Podía sentir el calor de la mejilla de Cedric contra la suya, sus labios candorosos recorriendo su cuello y clavícula y por un breve espacio de aquel doloroso trance, fue como recobrar el aire en los pulmones y la felicidad, pero el recuerdo alegre y apasionado que antes era, se estaba volviendo frío, se teñía de gris, perdiendo los tonos, el brillo, los labios de Cedric contra su oreja se fueron tibiando y parecían alejarse mientras susurraban _No he conocido chica más hermosa que tú, Cho… gracias, Cho… realmente te adoro…_

Y entonces lo supo, el frío, esa fuerza que absorbía sus pensamientos positivos, sus alegrías, la mano descarnada que presionaba su garganta tirando de sus pulmones hasta hacerla amoratarse, era un dementor; esos ojos familiares que había visto entrar en pánico y desesperación, se le confundían con las cuencas vacías del dementor que la atacaba, aguzó el oído, percibía el silbar de su movimiento, así como el crujido suave y sigiloso del hielo invadiendo el suelo, le pareció que le daba un ataque, porque empezaron a temblarle las piernas y las manos, la frente se le perló en un sudor helado, si no hacía algo pronto perdería la consciencia y…

-No… no… -murmuró entrecortada, no podía caer ahí, no podía simplemente ser vencida porque había sido tomada por sorpresa, atinó a apretar la mano tan rápido como la debilidad se lo permitió, la varita se sentía dura, lejana, casi desconocida, la levantó con fuerza, una mirada fiera le manó de los ojos y sacó la voz desde el estómago, recordando con viveza momentos de su pasada juventud, de su niñez, romances recientes y logros personales, plenitud de su vida profesional e íntima. -_¡Expecto Patronum!_

Primero fue un rayo intermitente y débil, debió cerrar los ojos y concentrarse, pudo por un momento remembrar las manos de Cedric alrededor de su cintura con tanta violencia y realidad, con tanta ansiedad de sentirlo, que lo sintió presionarla y susurrar a su oído _Cho… ¡Cho!... ¡Pelea, Cho!_... se aferró a esa pasión de él, se aferró a ese deseo, al anhelo de su recuerdo y el cisne brotó de la varita como despavorido dando un alarido profundo, canto de ave herida, melodía del amor perdido y tantas veces recordado, del amor que todavía ardía fervoroso en el corazón de la sanadora al punto mismo de sacarle una sonrisa en ese instante e iluminar como un sol al dementor que la atacaba.

Aquella ola de luz se propagó por el pasillo completo con lentitud, como ondas profundas y temblorosas e iluminó todo un par de segundos, luego descendió a la oscuridad de nuevo apenas por un instante y volvió más poderosa que antes, pareciendo que una estrella había impactado el lugar; Cho apretó más su cuerpo, incrementó aquel poder e impulso a su patronus a atacar con más fuerza, la luz penetró todo dando de lleno en el rostro de aquel desagradable ser al que pudo verle entero, podía ver su figura y un instante después la luz fue tan poderosa que elevó el velo de aquel rostro descubriendo las orbitas de los ojos y la boca terrible y putrefacta, pero la luz también purificó, la luz dejó ver tras el monstruo. Y Cho chocó con aquellos ojos que creyó familiares bajo el halo de aquel ser descarnado y sintió pena por su amiga, porque entonces la reconoció escondida bajo aquella frialdad de muerte incompleta y agonía perpetua.

-Luna. –Masculló llamándola mientras su cisne blanquísimo expulsaba al dementor del edificio por una ventana que se destrozó de golpe, Cho corrió despavorida aún con la varita en mano, mientras el ave la hacía huir hacia el firmamento sin estrellas y bajo una luna pequeñísima en algún lugar. -¡Luna!

Gritó todavía y esperó, su patronus regreso y fue a posarse en el alfeizar de la ventana como viendo al vacía buscando al atacante… pero ya no había nada y Cho permaneció ahí, silenciosa, sin saber si aquello que había visto bajo la luz de su conjuro era en realidad el rostro pálido de Luna y sus ojos azules.

-Debo estar trabajando demasiado. –Se dijo sin creerlo… y volvió sobre sus pasos rumbo a su oficina, desde donde decidió llamar a Hermione de inmediato.

* * *

_**Les agradezco mucho sus lecturas y comentarios.**_


End file.
